Icha Icha Paradise Unraveled
by thatpinkshinobi
Summary: How they have ended like that if her only duty was dragging him out of that damned store. A series of bad decisions.
1. Release Party

_Icha Icha Paradise Unraveled. Seven Chaptered Miniseries._

_AN:_

I don't own Naruto, nor do I profit by writing this fiction. All the characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

I decided to gather all the prompts from week one into a short story, so here is the first chapter.

AU is placed six years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and everyone is alive. This is a KakaSaku Fic.

Don't take it seriously, must be funny, after all, it's Icha Icha what we are talking about. Our OTP taking bad decisions. (;

/ / / / /

Chapter 1: _Release Party_

/ / / / /

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Naruto asks warily. Sakura nods. It's not like she hasn't done it before. "The lady says he's been there for hours."

"Why she didn't call us sooner? We could have done something earlier, people are starting to look," Sakura scoffed. People around the village wasn't supposed to see their Hokage in such a vulnerable situation.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pushed her arm friendly. "Everyone knew he was a pervert a long time ago!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shook her head. "You know he represents us among the nations?" She pointed the silver-haired man in front of them, oblivious to their former students. "We need to get him out of there!"

"I _know_..." Naruto sighed. "What do we do?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, thinking in the best strategy to extract their old sensei without being seen. _Just let the old bastard embarrass himself_. Inner Sakura thought bitterly. Her time was running out, and if it wasn't enough problem the man in front of her, she sensed the chakra of an unwanted person coming toward them.

"How bad is the situation?" Sasuke asked behind them. _Like if you cared_. Sakura hissed in her mind.

"Bad enough..." she pointed inside a store. Not just any store. A sex shop.

"Can you remind me why Jiraiya didn't book his press conference in any other place, rather than _there_?" Sakura pointed the ridiculously bright pink building.

"Uhm, it's kind of funny, you know..." Naruto's cheeks reddened, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see... Jiraiya sensei kind of asked me to help him with the venue and..."

"For Kami's sake... Please don't tell me this was your fault." Sakura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Count to ten Sakura, you can do this._

"Sorry..." Naruto shrank, waiting to feel her fist at the back oh his head. When nothing happened, he turned around to see Sakura. The pink girl's lips trembled as she repeated the same mantra, over and over again.

"Tsunade gave me this," Sasuke fished from inside his pocket a little black scroll. "She told me that you would know what to do."

Sakura held her hand open, releasing a small amount of chakra to break the seal. She read the brief message. _So this is how it is_.

"Give me a couple of minutes." Sakura jumped from their hiding spot, walking right into the store.

/ / / / /

"You should have stayed in bed, Sakura." The kunoichi said before taking the handle of the store.

The scene was grotesque. Sakura could have pictured the silvered jōnin in multiple situations, but never in this _kind_ of situation. She would never be able to erase that image from her mind.

"No, no, no... " Kakashi Hatake shook his hands in front of him. He pointed out a pink coffee table -with an unmistakable shape- in front of him. "These ones are placed here, the old ones should be at the back." The man commanded. Pointing a bookshelf, next to different kind of toys.

"Ehem." Sakura cleared her throat. She raised her hand, her face showing how much she hated being inside that store.

Kakashi turned at the sound of her voice. He held two fingers up. "Yo."

"What are you doing _here_?" Sakura demanded, her tone every minute harsher.

"What does it look like?" he opened his arms around, giving her a good look of the work he had been working since early morning. Sakura turned around to see a neat set up for signing books. A real size Jiraiya's cardboard cut out was placed next to a large table that showed his most recent creation. _Icha Icha Paradise Unraveled_.

"There's no already a book with that name?" Sakura asked incredulously. "All of this mess for a re-sale?"

"Hey, more respect for the classics!" Kakashi frowned. "It's not the same book!" He took one of the books that were wrapped with plastic and shoved it in her face. "Here, what you see... Is the version written by Junko's lover point of view!"

Sakura held the small orange book on her hand.

"Please tell me this is a joke..." Sakura whispered.

"I don't know how could this be a joke." Kakashi took the book from her hands and placed on top of the others.

"Hatake..." Sakura hissed, fire burning in her glare. "I was woken up from my first day of vacation by an Anbu, telling there was an emergency with the Hokage."

Kakashi stepped back. It was never a good sign when she used his last name.

"I ran to the Hokage's tower where Naruto is waiting for me, expecting him to tell me that you are battling for your life in the hospital or some hideous situation..."

"Sakura-chan..." Kakashi moved behind the table. Feeling the atmosphere charged with her anger.

"Just to find out," Sakura ignored his vain attempts to ease her. "That you have been orchestrating this sickening situation." She pointed the table full of books, the stand of the limited edition of toys inspired in Icha Icha and the rest of the store.

"If you say that way, it really sounds bad..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know you went into much trouble just to find me."

"You old bastard."

/ / / / /

Kakashi stood frozen. He didn't know why for? The emergency for running out of that place before she tore it down to nothing? Or the beauty that Sakura transpired every time she got angry? A fine layer of chakra flooded around her, making her skin and hair glow with purplish shades. Her eyes sparkled with the fire burning inside her. _This is bad_.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get your ass out of _here_," Sakura growled. Her hand moved and explained to him the meaning of that scroll. "I don't want to use this against you, but if you don't do what I say, you are going to regret it."

"Haruno, that's not the way to speak to your leader."

"Sorry, Hogake-sama," she bowed, sinking a knee to the floor. Kakashi shivered at her words. _She's not playing this game_. "But as your personal guard is my duty to let you know that if you don't leave this place before I do, I'll be forced to transport you into safe refuge, and kept you in there until this madness is over." She held the scroll in her hand for him. He fetched it and read the words.

_Lazy ass if I know you are still there after my summons finds you, you are dead. I have threatened Jiraiya to pull off everything if you don't accept. He agrees with me. Sakura has specific instructions if you decide to disobey. Find me at the hospital, and we might get a deal. -T_.

Kakashi looked down. Sakura still in the same position. Her face stared at the floor, one knee bend and her fist over her chest, he ran a hand through his hair. He regretted the day he allowed Sakura to join the Anbu formation. And he hated himself for making her part of her daily guard, but how to avoid it, it was the only way to keep her safe at the village.

"Come on Sakura..." He walked to her side and took her arm, lifting her until she was on her feet. She held his glare. Green to onyx. The fire still burned in her eyes, but something hid behind that. And Kakashi was more than happy to discover what was it.

"Are we cool, Hokage-sama?" She asked challengingly.

"Take me to your master." He pointed the front door. "And drop the Hokage shit..."

"Why you find this so amusing?" Sakura fanned her face with her hand. They were out of the shop, leaving the coolness of the air condition. Konoha's weather in August was hell. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck. Kakashi's mouth suddenly went dry, how a natural reaction of her body could turn him on?

"I'm not sure if you are hot because of the weather or because you were inside _that_ shop," Kakashi smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I've been in _that_ store before," Sakura stared at him, waiting for his reaction. He didn't disappoint her. His eyes grew large, she couldn't see it, but his jaw was dropped to his chest. "Yeah, yeah... don't overthink everything."

"You can't drop that kind of bomb on me and expect me to sit still and say nothing!" Kakashi's cheeks reddened. "What you were doing in a sex shop?"

_What the hell? Did I really ask her that out loud?_

She didn't seem to mind. A single giggle left her lips.

"You are blushing, Kakashi?" Sakura held him, stopping him from walking.

"Sorry, it's none of my business." Kakashi ran a nervous hand through his hair. _When did she stop calling me sensei?_ He knew that they were more than teacher and student, but the sudden change on the way she referred to him caught him unguarded.

"Nah, it's okay." She shrugged. Did she really wanted to share her story? "It was like a year ago, Ino thought it would be funny to give Ten-Ten a toy for her birthday. So we went shopping and ended here, Ino knew what she was looking for, and I just provided the money."

"Oh..."

"You pervert." Kakashi'sface of disappointment didn't go unnoticed to Sakura. She shrugged. "I knew you were expecting something more juicy and kinky, but no."

"I wasn't expecting anything Sakura," Kakashi rolled the sleeves of his shirt, leaving uncovered his arms. _Was the day getting hotter?_

If there was something Kakashi was sure, was the burning fire inside his body, flames that could only be tamed by a pinky kunoichi.


	2. Holiday in the Sun

/ / / / /

_Chapter 2: Holiday in the Sun_.

/ / / / /

_Oh my_... Sakura stared at his strong arms that not long ago hid under his clothes.

"Uhm..." Sakura went speechless.

"We should think in a summer jōnin uniform..." Kakashi said, taking off the black vest. _For Kami's sake_. Sakura ogled how he began to take off his clothes in the middle of the street.

"Yeah, weather can be hard, I mean harsh this time of the year." Sakura blushed.

"It's not like you have a problem," Kakashi stared for a long time her bare legs. She didn't wear the customed Anbu pants, she had decided to keep her black shorts from her previous outfits and her Anbu black tank top, under her white vest.

"Hmph." If he only knew how hot she was getting.

"Maybe we could talk with Gaara about their uniforms, they are used to this kind of weather."

"Or maybe we should stop wearing black," Sakura pointed his clothes and then hers. "And remove those hideous long-sleeved gloves, they aren't practical."

"Oh girl, but we look mighty good on them." Kakashi laughed.

"I've never seen you on Anbu clothes before." Sakura pressed a finger on her bottom lip. At least they had something both agreed. All of her male teammates looked so manly wearing the full Anbu armor.

"I'm no longer part of the front rows." Kakashi shrugged. "And I'm not sure if I could fit in it anymore."

"Please..." Sakura scoffed. She didn't need to picture him on Anbu clothes to praise his perfect physical. _Do you remember what Tsunade-sama said about his ass?_ Inner Sakura purred when Sakura's eyes travel down his back, and lingered at his rear.

"It's true." Kakashi turned around with puppy eyes. "I have gained a couple of pounds the last year."

"I wonder why it could be?" Sakura tilted her head to observe him better. "Maybe it has to do with your horrible eating schedules or how you always deny my nutritious food, over some cheap take-outs?"

"Come on Sakura, you can't expect me to eat your rabbit food," Kakashi's disgust face made Sakura roll her eyes, he could be so childish sometimes.

"Nevermind," Sakura pointed the big white building. "Tsunade is waiting for us."

Kakashi walked through the glass doors, the AC playing with his silver hair. _I bet it feels like Pakkun's fur_. Sakura grinned at her thoughts. She ushed him into the new offices of Konoha's Hospital. His lack of likeness for hospitals made him unaware of the new areas.

"That's hers," Sakura pointed the large wooden door with her name written in light calligraphy. Kakashi huffed.

"You aren't coming with me?" she shook her head.

"It's time to face your fate," she smiled widely. "This is a great lesson that will keep our Hokage out of sex shops in the middle of the morning."

"You are so cruel."

/ / / / /

Kakashi walked down the hallway, his stomach sinking deep inside him. He turned around to glare at his companion one last time before facing the enraged former Hokage. The small pink vixen smiled kindly at him. It didn't matter the situation, Sakura's smile always made his heart skip a beat.

"Come on Hatake, we don't have all day," Tsunade's voice echoed in the hall, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, there wasn't a way he could run away.

"Hey! This morning something funny happened, I ran into this old lady..." Kakashi said before entering the room, nothing like tame her mood before he was sentenced. He stopped in the doorway, she wasn't alone. Shikamaru and other small rounded man sat in front of her, she was holding a manila envelope and shuffled its content. She didn't seem happy at all.

"Where's your minion?" Tsunade questioned him without looking at his face.

"She's right there," he pointed the other end of the hall.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled from her chair. Kakashi offered her an apologetic face before she showed inside her master's office.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sakura stood next to him, her fingers intertwined at her back.

"I think I was pretty clear this morning when I asked you to solve one simple request."

She noded.

"However we still failed at our only purpose, can you remind me which was?"

"Keep the Hokage's reputation intact." Kakashi could see how the color from her cheeks slowly faded.

"Indeed."

"I don't get it, we arrived early, and I got him out of there when no one was watching."

"Not early enough."

Tsunade pushed the files back to the envelope before she offered it to Sakura, who took it with careful hands. Kakashi gauged her reaction, expecting the worst. If her job was keeping him away from embarrassing himself, and she had failed, that could only mean one thing...

Kakashi cut the distance between them and retrieved the papers from her hands. She didn't object.

_I've seen worse_.

"But you weren't the Hokage," Sakura addressed to his unspoken thought. Kakashi swift his attention from the compromising photos to the chubby man that was sat next to Shikamaru.

"Who paid you to get these pictures?" Kakashi threw them into Tsunade's trashcan. With fast movements, he formed his hand seals and threw a fireball, burning it without thinking.

"Those were just copies," the chubby man replied. Kakashi might have been out of duty for the last six years, but something he never forgot was a face. His rounded features and dark skin reminded Kakashi an ugly potato.

_Can potatoes be ugly?_

Yes, the man in front of him was one.

"Have you seen him before?" Tsunade moved a hand between the two men.

"It's not the first time I get blackmailed by this kind of people," Kakashi ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"The Hokage made you a question," Sakura took a step closer to the man, her hands already formed in fists. Kakashi held her by her elbow, he shook his head. The man in front of them wasn't a direct threat. He wasn't a shinobi, so intimidation wouldn't work on him.

"My name is Hisoka, and as I said previously to the Godaime, my intention here is to solve this problem." He pointed the ashes.

"Make yourself clear," Kakashi leaned to the wall, waiting for his response.

"My boss used to follow you and blackmailed you," the man shook his head apologetically. "That's why the photos resemble the old ones."

"We will pay whatever your boss asks," Shikamaru said, fishing from his pocket a bag full of ryos.

"We don't want money," Hisoka stated.

"Then what do you want?" Tsunade's neck vein throbbed.

"Protection." He pointed at Kakashi and Sakura.

"We will not hide you in our village if you are a direct threat to my people." Kakashi stood at his full length and walked around the room.

"We just need you to escort us back to Kirigakure," the chubby man sank in his seat. "we want a full squad to protect us to our destination, and you'll never see us again."

"Why did you took the photos then?" Sakura asked next to him.

"We don't have money," Hisoka pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Our network is in crisis, and currently we have some evidence, that proves illegal deals between merchants in the Mist Village."

"So blackmailing is your only paying method." Sakura hissed. The ugly man nodded.

"Mei Terumī should be the one helping you," Kakashi pressed his hand at his face, this wasn't what he expected when Tsunade called him. This could quickly turn into a dispute between the two nations.

"She asked us not to interfere, but in our journey back to home we ran into them, we couldn't let it pass!"

"So you are expecting me to risk the life of my shinobi to help you to get out of a problem that your Kage asked you to avoid?" Kakashi's mind worked in finding a plan on how to get out of it.

_Let them publish the photos._

"What if told you that I don't mind if you publish those stupid photos." Kakashi was getting tired of this situation.

"Er... Hokage Sama," Shikamaru held his hand up. "We can't take that resolution, right now we have a low number of supporters, they think that your job could be done by anyone."

"And by anyone you mean Naruto," Kakashi raised his eyebrow. His head started to ache, he should have seen this coming. He wasn't unconscious to the unlikeness from some villagers.

"Yes, sir." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Uhm..." Kakashi ran a finger over his covered chin. He could send a message to Kirigakure and ask Mei to solve the problem that clearly wasn't his.

"If you let me Hokage Sama," Sakura smiled at him, reassuring him that she was just using that tone to show respect and authority in front of Hisoka.

"Yes, Haruno?"

"I can take the mission and get them back to their village, in less than a week I'll be back home." Sakura's eyes glowed with anticipation. She was eager to leave the village in a real mission.

"We can risk you to leave in such a hurry." Kakashi shook his head. If he needed to send someone, she would be the last person on that list.

They shared a glance.

"Can you excuse us," Sakura held a finger and dragged Kakashi out of the room. Her touch burned in his skin, her hand firmly grasped in his. _This is nice_.

"Sakura, you are not convincing me to change my mind," his hand gripped hers tighter. Sakura rolled her eyes, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Come on Kakashi, you know I'm no longer that twelve-year-old that could be easily put down," she stared right into his soul, those piercing emerald eyes begging him to let her go.

_That's the reason I can let you go_. Kakashi thought.

"Sakura, please..." Kakashi wasn't used to beg, but she was the only person he would do it. If her life depended on it, he would do it endlessly.

"I can gather a team that will not only protect those idiots," Sakura pointed back to the room. "They can keep an eye on me, too."

"Who?"

"I know Naruto is off duty and honestly I can't stand Sasuke," her smile intensified. "So the best team I can pull of is Shiranui, Kiba and Ten Ten."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Genma." _Nope!_ Kakashi knew that his lecherous friend wanted so badly to get into her pants, and he couldn't risk killing his friend if he succeeded at his dirty mission.

Sakura blushed. Reading his mind one more time.

"Kakashi, I'm aware of Genma's intentions," she played with his fingers that were now intertwined with his. "I promise you that I'll behave."

Kakashi observed her small hand around his. _What does this mean?_

"Will you hate me if I don't let you go?" Kakashi was already regretting his decision.

"No more than I already do," she flashed her brightest smile, dazzling him momentarily.

_Hatake, you can't let her go._ Kakashi started to think. _If she leaves right now, she will overthink her actions, and she may back off._

"I'll go with you," Kakashi stated, squeezing her hand tightly before letting her go. He walked back to Tsunade's office, already with a plan on his mind.

/ / / / /

"Kakashi, no..." She cursed under her breath. _Stupid over protective pervert!_

"We have a deal, we will leave tomorrow at dawn," Sakura observed the relaxed expression of Hisoka and the questioning glare of her shishou.

"Shikamaru make sure that our guests stay safe at the Hokage tower," Tsunade ordered to the young shadow master.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade waited until their footsteps got lost in the bustle of sounds of the hospital.

"Did you lose your mind?" Tsunade expressed shared feelings with Sakura. "It's not worth the risk."

"It's a simple mission," Kakashi sat in one of the empty seats. "I'll be with my Anbu guard, and I'll take the chance to talk with Mei about her retirement."

"I thought you had a scheduled excursion for that reason." Tsunade pointed out.

"Shikamaru will clear it and schedule something else." he shrugged lazily.

"If you are going with your guard, Sakura could stay and enjoy her forced vacation." Sakura jumped at the sound of her name.

"She's part of my guard." Kakashi admired his fingernails.

"It's okay Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled wickedly. If her mind didn't trick her, she could remember multiple saunas and small towns she could visit on her way back. If she was lucky enough, she maybe could even convince Kakashi to stay with her.

_Oh yes... _Inner Sakura rubbed her hands mischievously.

Tsunade shook her head, throwing her hands up in the sky.

"This is no longer my field, I retired for a reason." she ran a hand across her temple, probably healing a headache. "Get out of my office before I regret everything."

"Shishou." Sakura bowed and left the room. Kakashi following her close at her heels.

"You don't mind coming, right?" Kakashi asked her. His hand brushed the back of her hand, sending shivers down her back, pooling in her lower belly.

"Uhm, no." She fought the blush that crept from her neck up to her cheeks.

"This could be fun," Kakashi's nose twitched slightly. He moved aside to let her go through the glassed doors. The heat overwhelmed them, making Sakura regret her coming trip. _It's going to be hell._

"Ugh..." Sakura pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"It's not that bad, just think in our coming mission like a little holiday in the sun," Kakashi pointed the blue sky and smirked under his mask. Or at least that is what it looked like. Sakura observed.

"I'll see you for our briefing?" Sakura asked before returning to her apartment.

"Yes, I'll discuss with Shikamaru our itinerary, and he will summon you before the party." Kakashi's hand moved fast, grabbing a falling pink lock and setting it back to its place. Sakura reddened.

"You got away with it..." Sakura shook her head. The corner of his eyes lifted, accepting his little mischevious act. She pocked the small bundle that was his nose. "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah, yeah..." His smile increased at her touch. The desire of touching his face itched at her fingertips. "So, it's okay if I pick you up at seven?"

Sakura held her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not letting me go by myself to Jiraiya's party, right?" His puppy eyes at his full power._ I bet his ninken taught him that._

"Uh, okay," Sakura mumbled, not sure if she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"Great! See you around!" with that said Kakashi puffed away, leaving a small cloud of leaves behind.

Sakura walked back to her place, lost on her mind. When she arrived at her apartment, she walked to her bed and fell down to it, one single thought running wild on her head.

_I have a date with Kakashi freakin' Hatake._

/ / / / /


	3. Wet T-shirt Contest

/ / / / /

_Chapter 3: Wet T-shirt Contest_

/ / / / /

Kakashi paced around his office, his head spinning around.

_Did I just ask Sakura out on a date? _

Kakashi replayed on his mind his talk with Sakura, over and over, trying to find something that didn't add up.

_But she was the one who held your hand_. Kakashi saw his palm, his skin burned as she was still holding him. Butterflies flew around his stomach. _What could this mean?_

He moved to his desk, putting his white robe at the back of his chair. The overload of work waited for him, but there wasn't anything in this world that could make him go back to work.

The anticipation for his date was eating him alive.

_I should probably go back home and take a shower before I see her._

Kakashi tapped the wood of his desk with trembling fingers. The sound echoed around his office, making Kakashi aware of the faint sound of drops falling down. He spun around with his chair, facing the enormous windows that displayed an astonishing view of the Leaf Village. He was correct. The sky no longer held that baby blue and cotton candy look like clouds.

A single ray thundered, making the building tremble slightly. The atmosphere was charged, it was going to be a stormy night. Another lightning crossed making the lights flicker before they went out totally.

"NO!" Kakashi heard Shikamaru shout. _I bet it was that stupid computer. These kids and their toys._ Kakashi shook his head. A loud crash made Kakashi jump, the sound of footsteps followed the thump and a single nock on his door.

"Come in," Kakashi sighed. There wasn't a lot of work that could be done without the lights. His office would be in complete darkness in a couple of minutes. Shikamaru opened the door, leaving it open at his back.

"I'm heading home," he spoke, clearly angry after his incident. "I lost all the work I've been doing, so there's no much I can do without electricity." He flicked the lights switch, proving his point.

"You should work on something else besides that _toy_ of yours..." Kakashi wiggled his fingers, imitating the way Shikamaru tapped the keyboard.

Shikamaru laugh.

"You should start getting along with these _toys_," he scratched the faint amount of facial hair that was starting to grow on his chin. "They are getting a computer for everyone next week, this way we can keep close communication with the other hidden villages."

"Hmph."

Kakashi was sure that soon as he had one on his hands, the damned thing would stop functioning.

"Is there something bothering you, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru observed him.

Kakashi shrugged. He knew that Shikamaru was aware of his and Sakura's closeness, so there wasn't a point on hiding this from him.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Shikamaru took a step back before Kakashi began to speak.

"I asked Sakura on a date." Kakashi waited for his reaction, expecting his disgust and unacceptance. Kakashi looked away. He wasn't prepared for what his assistant could say about it. A chuckle made Kakashi lookup.

"What took you so long?"

/ / / / /

"Come on, Ino-_pig_!" Sakura begged. The blond shook her head.

"I just asked you something in change, and you won't want to cooperate." Ino pursed her lips. She ran a finger along her forehead. "You know they are other ways I can find out, right?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura prepared herself for being mentally assaulted by her best friend.

"You are correct, _forehead_, it drains too much chakra." She laughed, enjoying the power she held on her friend.

"Okay, then I will wear my old pink dress!" Sakura walked back to her closet. The hideous dress hanged at the top of her closet door. It wasn't bad, but it was old. It was the same dress she had used in Naruto's wedding.

"Please, no!" Ino shouted from her living room.

Sakura sighed, she debated between the pink rag, her green hospital scrubs or her daily Anbu uniform. She was pretty sure that Kakashi wouldn't mind as long as she was there with him.

"Okay, you can wear it." Ino showed in her room, carrying with her the clothes that she wanted.

"Do you think this will do?" Sakura took the dress from her hands. The fabric molded her body perfectly, the dress was light enough that she wouldn't be dying by overheating. The color was subtle, white with blue and reddish stripes. It had no straps, just two pieces of fabric that fastened behind her neck.

"I don't know where you are going, or with whom..." Ino wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive form.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura replaced the pink dress with Ino's.

"Because I want to make sure you are not making a mistake." Ino sat at her bed, displaying all sort of makeup over the duvet. Sakura shivered, it was a bad idea asking her to help her with her date. She should have expected that her friend would force her to tell her who she was dating.

"Who wouldn't you approve?" Sakura asked, afraid that her friend wouldn't find Kakashi worth of her time.

"Uhm, let see..." Ino played with her fingers, pointing one by one. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... did I mention Sasuke?"

Sakura chuckled.

"I get what you mean... And no, I'm not dating Sasuke." Sakura walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were faintly pink, her hair was a mess after taking a bath, so a bun could do the work. The towel around her body covered the subtle curves of her hips and waist. She looked down. If she only knew a Jutsu to increase her bosom. She shook her head.

_Tsunade is such a jealous woman, I bet she knows a trick or two_. Sakura thought, there is no way that after many years, even using her rejuvenation Jutsu, her breast were perky and rounded like the old days.

"So, no Uchiha?" Ino looked down, playing with her makeup. Sakura knew she was thinking in all the people she could be dating. Sooner she would found out.

"Shino?" Ino asked, making Sakura shook her head. "Kiba, Neji, Lee, Anko, Kotetsu, Shizune, Genma..."

Sakura laughed at the sudden rush of names that her friend was babbling.

"None of them," Sakura sighed. "I will tell you when we are done, okay?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura sat next to her, waiting to be pampered and spoiled by her best friend. She worshiped the times that she could be just a woman and not a deathly kunoichi. Ino helped her with her makeup, and after trying to set her hair into soft curls down her back, Ino ended up tying everything up in a bun.

When Ino finished her work, Sakura walked to her underwear drawer and stood frozen.

"Planning going on commando?" Ino grinned wickedly.

"_PIG_!" Sakura squealed. _Yes, I do. But there is no reason to tell you that_.

"Please wear panties, it's my dress you are talking about." Ino stood from Sakura's bed and peeked inside the drawer. She pointed a nude laced pair. "That will do."

Sakura took the panties and the dress and walked into her bathroom. A knock on the front door made her stomach shrink. _Did he arrive early?_

"Why don't you open the door?" Sakura suggested her friend. "You wanted to know who was it, so here's your chance."

Ino clapped her hands excited, running to the front door. Sakura waited. Ino's gasp made her smile.

"Yo." Sakura heard, making that her queue to go back inside the bathroom and finish her look.

/ / / / /

Kakashi smiled at the astonished blondie that stood in front of him. He wasn't sure about the clothes that Shikamaru and Genma had helped him to put together for his date, but the way Ino was eating him with her eyes, he knew he had succeeded. He would need to repay his friends for their advice.

"Uhm, is Sakura at home?" Kakashi could feel her and smell her inside her apartment, but he needed a proper invitation inside her home.

"Kakashi-sama," Ino spoke. "Yes, she's getting ready, please come in."

Ino moved to one side, letting him go inside her place. He had been there before, many times. He walked into the living room, everything seemed the same. The bookshelves filled with medic books, healing scrolls, and some old literature classics. The coffee table no longer held the small plant that used to it, probably she wasn't at home enough time to kept it alive. The mismatched sofas caught his eye.

"It was impossible to wash away the blood from your last visit," Sakura explained behind him. That explained the new brown sofa.

"Sorry for that," Kakashi turned around, offering her his apologetic look.

He went speechless when he saw her. It was rare when he had the opportunity to watch Sakura in civilian clothes, and he thanked the gods when he was able to do it. She didn't look like a lethal weapon, she was closer to be part of the Daimyō's family than part of his shinobi world.

Guilty overwhelmed him, what on earth he had done to deserve her? He wasn't a good option for her.

_What did the doc tell you? _Kakashi played nervously with his fingers, remembering what his personal doctor had said time ago. _You deserve this and much more, don't let your past guide your future._ Kakashi smiled, remembering the words she had said after one of his multiple breakdowns.

Sakura smiled, reassuring him that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Ino waved behind him, making gestures at Sakura, she blushed.

"Oh well, it seems that it might start raining again, I should go home, Sai probably wonders where I have been..." Ino closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

"You look..." Kakashi felt her eyes, traveling down from his head to his toes. "Different."

"Good different, or bad different?" He smirked.

"What did you say early this morning?" Sakura tapped her finger on her chin, reducing the space between them. "You look mighty good on it."

Sakura winked at him, she stood close to him, mere inches away. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Breath Kakashi." she breathed in and out, waiting for him to repeat the process. He did what she said. His lungs filled with her essence, it made his mind cloudy. She intoxicated him.

"Better?" She moved her hands down to his biceps. He nodded. Better than good.

"Thank you."

"It's okay." She shrugged, walking away from him. He missed her soothing touch. She went inside her room. "You arrived early."

Kakashi ran a hand across his hair. He was so nervous he hadn't had the chance to see what time was it. He looked around, his eyes set on the clock at her kitchen. Six-thirty.

"I thought you wanted to avoid the storm," Kakashi said, a thunder affirming his point. She walked back with her purse in one hand and an umbrella on the other.

"Yes, it would be a good show if the Hokage arrived at a sex shop, ready to start a wet t-shirt contest." She poked his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Kakashi gulped. Trying to erase the image of Sakura wearing a tiny shirt and shorts, fighting with other girls on water, just to catch his attention. He cleared his throat.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you were in the contest?" Words left Kakashi's mouth before he could gauge the danger of saying them.

He released the air he was holding when she giggled. Her head was inches below his sight, making it hard to see her eyes.

"Let's go, before I regret this..." She took his hand. Her action didn't distract him from her words.

"Do you regret this?" He stopped, making her wobble. His heart ached. This was too good to be the truth. _Here we go again_...

"No, you idiot." Sakura pulled him closer to her. She raised their hands together. "I don't regret dating you, I regret that our first date is going to be a book release party in a sex shop with the biggest pervert of all times. But as long as this makes you happy, I'm happy."

Kakashi had listened to her words. But his brain found them hard to process. Sakura waited patiently, letting her words go past into him.

The easiest way Kakashi could manage the recent information was a list. _Let's get this cleared_. _She doesn't regret dating me. She's comfortable with me touching her. She expects more dates._

The last part made his heart explode, he could feel it leaving his body.

Her happiness was tied up with his.

/ / / / /

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm working right now to end this series before the weekend ends. Thank you for the first reviews and the feeling of being welcomed! Stay tuned. (:


	4. Trouble Paradise

/ / / / /

_Chapter 4: Trouble Paradise_

/ / / / /

"Come on.." Sakura had to drag him out of her apartment. She knew the weight of her words, but which was the point of hiding them? Their relationship was beyond mere friendship. She cared deeply for him, more than she had ever thought. And he... she was sure he had a special place for her on his heart.

"Sure, let's go," Kakashi walked next to her. Should they take things slowly?

"If you don't want this to be known, besides us, it's okay." She tried to remove her hand from his grip, making him hold her tighter.

"Don't you dare to..." Kakashi said seriously.

"Okay."

Sakura was relieved that the streets were empty, most of the people still hiding from the rain. Part of her district calm in darkness from the blackout. Kakashi's hand felt strong around her, his thumb making patterns on her wrist.

"Are you done thinking?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, kind of." He shrugged.

"Which is the verdict?" She waited. Maybe she had mistaken his signs. Perhaps they weren't signs at all.

"I like you," Kakashi said simply.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe the man that hated being around people, who wandered alone around the village with a single book as his friend, admitted on their first date that he liked her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered, her heart raced, and her head flew around the clouds.

Hatake Kakashi wanted her.

"What about you?" His voice trembled with nervousness, he had opened his heart and was expecting to be hurt. The truth made her sad. Part of his life, if it wasn't all, had been hard. The people he loved had been gone for a long time, leaving him alone, retrieving his feelings from other people, scared to give or receive love from others.

"I've liked you for a long time," Sakura admitted. It didn't matter if it took the rest of her life, she would make Kakashi see he was wanted. "Do you remember that mission we had at Suna?"

Kakashi nodded.

"When we were at the hospital, Kankuro asked me on a date. I didn't say yes or no, I just wanted to wait." Sakura could see the pink building getting near. "After you came injured from your scouting, Kankuro didn't wait for my answer, he told me that he was happy for us, he left without an explanation."

"What you were going to explain to him?" Kakashi asked, his tone held a strange mood.

"Nothing, I went speechless." Sakura smiled nervously. "I wouldn't deny my feelings for you, even if I was recently aware of them."

"And you have felt that way for the last two years?" Kakashi stopped her, just a street before they reached the shop. People were gathering around. Some of them wearing funny and suggestive costumes.

"Yeah..." Sakura looked down. She should have shut her mouth after she admitted she liked him too. He didn't want him to think that she had settled a plan to caught him. The feeling of his hand on her chin made her move her head to his direction.

"You should have said something sooner." Kakashi's fingers held her chin up, meeting his onyx eyes. They were hard to read.

"I couldn't figure if you felt the same way ..." Sakura took her other hand and placed it on his face, running her thumb over the scar of his left eye. "I thought that you would find it weird. Our age gap scared me, I thought you might think about me as the little girl you first met."

"Don't ever hide your feelings from me." Kakashi's glance burned in her mind. The fire of his eyes was tangible, she could feel him leaning down, leaving his face mere inches from hers.

"Okay."

/ / / / /

Kakashi wanted so badly to remove his mask before he kissed Sakura for the first time. But unfortunately, he could feel the eyes of curious passerby's at his back. Kakashi leaned enough that his lips were brushing against hers slightly.

Sakura bit her lower lip with anticipation. Her eyes closed. She smiled when he left his lips there, not moving.

"You are going to stay here all night?" Sakura talked between their lips.

He hummed.

"Old bastard." Sakura insulted him before she crashed her lips on his masked mouth. He could feel the softness of her skin, thinking how marvelous she would feel without the thin fabric between them. She didn't linger, she stepped back, pecking his lips and he returning them before they were totally apart.

"I hate you so much." Sakura's eyes were dark, desire lusted on her emerald pools.

He hated himself too.

He wanted to drag her out of there and take her back to his apartment. But deep down he wanted to be at the party, Jiraiya had promised him a special edition just for him. A certain pink kunoichi was the protagonist of that story.

_She must never find out_. Kakashi thought nervously. Back at the day he had requested Jiraiya that favor, he would have never thought that he would end with the woman of his dreams.

"People are looking at us." Sakura hid her face behind his arm. He squeezed her hand.

"Are you afraid that people will talk about the Hokage's new conquer?" He shook, trying to hide his laugh. The sensation of chakra running from the back of his neck made him stop. The feeling was... Kakashi couldn't explain it. He had never felt something so painful and erotic at the same time.

"Stop teasing me Kakashi." Sakura murmured at his ear, her teeth tugging his lobe. Blood drained from his head, running to other parts of his body. Kakashi jerked his arm from her touch, she would be the death of him.

"If it wasn't for Jiraiya..." Kakashi hissed, the blood still running south. "I would be dragging you back to my apartment. Showing you the real meaning of teasing..."

Sakura licked her lips, making Kakashi groan.

"You could do it... What tempts you more?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, rubbing her front at his chest. He slipped his arms around her. "My body or your porn?"

Kakashi calculated the time they could take free before the party was over. _You can always find Jiraiya at Tsunade's place_. His mind noted.

Kakashi was lost in his feelings, oblivious to the man standing next to them.

"Ahem..."

Sakura pulled herself from his embracing, her cheeks turning red. Kakashi used her to cover himself.

_Think in something gross_. Kakashi thought. _Remember that time Naruto couldn't perform his sexy jutsu, and he just ended with large breasts and ponytails?_

He shuddered at the memory. Kakashi peeked down to his pants, his boner coming down. Sakura took a step closer to him, brushing her ass to his front. Sakura yelped when she felt the bundle in his pants. Her ears turned red.

_Think in Naruto. Naruto. Naruto_. Kakashi prayed that this could help him.

/ / / / /

Sakura pressed her tights together. Trying to find some relief. Sakura shifted her attention from the man at her back to her teammate that seemed unaware of their current situation.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Kotetsu bowed his head down, Kakashi nodded back. "Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry," Kakashi spoke, his breath sending shivers at the back of her neck. Sakura squirmed. Kakashi placed his hand at her shoulder, avoiding her to bump into him.

"There's have been an emergency back at the quarters in the Hokage tower," Kotetsu explained. "It seems that one of our guests received a message a couple of minutes ago, inside the package, there was a tracker attached."

Kakashi tightened the grip of his hand around her shoulder, making her skin twitch.

"How long?" Kakashi came out from his hiding spot. Her eyes traveled down his pants, all under control.

"We have warned the border, they are sending patrols around the perimeter," Kotetsu invited Kakashi to follow him back to his office. "We notified two teams to get ready in case we go under attack."

Kakashi strolled behind Kotetsu, he turned to face her. He raised his hand, inviting her to go with him. She took it and let him led their way.

"At what time they received the tracker?" Sakura asked over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Ten minutes ago," Kotetsu answered, he held open the door, letting them go through it. "We found Shikamaru in our way to find you Hokage-sama, he's interrogating both men."

"Great."

Sakura sighed. All romanticism was gone, everything seemed to be running head over heels. She took her hand from his grip. Kakashi stopped, Kotetsu waited for them.

"I'm going back home, I should change and gather some supplies before we go," Sakura explained him.

"No, you stay with me." Kakashi nipped his thumb, he formed the summoning seals before pressing his hand at the floor. Four dogs appeared in front of them.

"Boss." Pakkun nodded, waiting for instructions.

"Good to see you Pakkun, I need you to run some errands for me," Kakashi pointed her with his long finger. "I need you to go back to Sakura's place and pick up her Anbu clothes and her medical kit." The little brown dog nodded. He turned to receive further instructions. The other two dogs, Shiba and Bisuke, were already taking orders from Kakashi.

"Thank you Pakkun," Sakura sat on her knees, she scratched the back of his ears. "You can find the clothes over my bed, there's a coat on the closet, I might need it too. The medical kit it's under the bathroom's sink."

Pakkun nodded, he lifted his nose to bump it against Sakura's fist.

"See you shortly, _Lady Boss_!" Pakkun barked before he left the tower.

"_Lady Boss_?" Sakura turned to Kakashi to question him about her new role.

"They've been calling you like that for a while..." Sakura could see the blood creeping up his face.

"Uhm..." She already had a nickname among his summons, that mean Kakashi had been talking about her with his dogs. "I like it."

Kakashi's eyes warmed at her words.

Sakura walked behind him, leaving his office behind. Kotetsu guided them to the hidden quarters at the building, two Anbu guarded one of the doors. Kakashi nodded to one of them, the Anbu shook his head.

"Genma..." Kakashi insisted.

"She can wait until her uniform is here," Genma sighed, giving away to his boss request. He took off the mask and handed it to her. "Having fun today, Sakura-chan?"

"I was..." She winked back to Kakashi before she placed the mask over her face. She removed the hairband around her hair and let it fall down her back. She formed some seals with her hands, making chakra glow on her fingertips. She brushed them around her hair.

"Wow, how do you that?" Genma took one of her pitch-black locks around his fingers. She spatted his hand.

"I can stimulate the melanin of my hair, turning it to any color I want." Sakura took from Genma's back his katana. "Can I borrow it?"

He nodded.

"Thanks."

Kakashi waited for her. He had seen that trick before, he no longer asked her to turn her hair into ridiculous colors.

_Your hair is pink girl, don't talk about ridiculous things_.

She sighed.

Kakashi opened the door, the room was lighted up by a small lamp. Hisoka's face was red, the trace of a punch around his jaw was visible. The other man that Sakura hadn't seen before leaned against the headboard.

"Who punched him?" Kakashi asked bored, he was playing around to be the good cop. Sakura turned around, she recognized Tenzō under his mask. He was the bad cop.

"His friend did it," Tenzō answered.

Sakura sighed. She walked to Hisoka and placed her hand over his chin. Chakra healed instantly his jaw, just a small fracture.

"He blamed me!" the other man shouted, slurring his words. " He told the other guy with spiky hair that it was my fault we were being tracked down!"

"I told him that the package was sent under your name!" the chubby man backfired.

"Cut it out." Tenzō stepped between both men. "They've been arguing for the last twenty minutes."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Were are sorry Hokage-sama," Hisoka apologized, he bowed his head. "Kisho mean no harm."

The other man scoffed.

"Hey, cutie... why don't we leave these assholes and go back to my room?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. She peeked from the corner of her eye, Kakashi's reaction, it wasn't the first time someone had disrespected her in front of him. But after that afternoon, things might have changed.

Kakashi's hands trembled. Tenzō moved his head like he wasn't paying attention, but she knew he was warning him.

Sakura took the lead before anything else could happen.

"That's what..." Kisho couldn't finish his sentence, Sakura removed her finger from his neck.

"Did you kill him?" Hisoka shouted horrified.

"Shut up!" Sakura pushed him back to the bed. She took her side next to Kakashi. "He's just knocked out, he'll be okay before we leave."

"We are leaving now?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, we are taking you, your friend and the tracker back to Mist," Kakashi explained him. Sakura could sense the growing anxiety around him. He unfastened the first buttons of his shirt.

"We can take it from here Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said at their backs. "We are ready to go, we will wait until you and _Tamako_ are ready."

Sakura smiled at her code name. It had been Kakashi's idea after he saw her changing her hair. Her name would have given away her charade, so he had come up with the name.

Precious stone. _Like a pair of emeralds_. Sakura remembered his words, now with a whole different meaning.

Kakashi nodded, he left the room. Sakura following him around the hallway. They ended up at his office. Pakkun was waiting for them, their belongings piled up on his desk.

"Boss," Pakkun nodded at Kakashi, he turned to her. "Lady Boss." The dog said before he puffed away.

Sakura turned away to find Kakashi removing his shirt. It wasn't the first time he had seen him half-naked, but the new status of their relationship made it weird.

"Hey!" Sakura covered her eyes with her hands.

"Sakura stop being childish," Kakashi's voice sounded closer to her. She felt his hands around hers, forcing her to remove them from her face. His face was unmasked.

She sighed.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against his bare chest.

"Kakashi... I know I've seen you before," she sniffed his unique scent. "I just wanted to be special after today's events."

"I know." He pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. She turned her face up without opening her eyes. Kakashi read her thoughts.

She felt his unmasked lips against hers. She pulled before he could deepen the kiss.

"Let's finish this damned mission," Sakura said against his lips, making him chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Lady Boss."


	5. Forced Vacation

/ / / / /

_Chapter 5: Forced Vacation_

/ / / / /

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, his team following him like shadows. The wind against the leaves the only sound around them. They had been traveling for all night, not giving enough time for the trackers to get close to the village.

"I think we should rest," Genma huffed, the man at his back still nocked out. Sweat ran through his headband. The senbon at his mouth was close to snap.

Kakashi knew Genma was getting tired. He turned to his left, Sakura had requested to carry the bigger guy, explaining that her strength could do the work.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was also exhausted.

"Neji, we need a place to rest," Kakashi commanded. One of the Anbu teams ran past trough him, scouting the area for a field where they could camp.

"In five miles there's an old camp base," Neji said pointing east.

"Hold a little longer guys, we can rest until tomorrow's morning," Shikamaru cheered them. "In the day we will take the train, it should cut to two days our trip."

"How were are going to cross the sea?" Tenzō asked next to Kakashi.

"We sent one of Sai's ink birds," Shikamaru turned to the ex-root member.

"It's still on his way, it should arrive in the morning," Sai explained. "It carries instructions for the Mizukage."

Kakashi nodded.

They continued in silence for the next minutes, everyone was tired. Kakashi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had pictured his evening a lot different. He was mad that he wouldn't be awakening at his bed, with Sakura next to him. Or how he would have to wait for another week to read Jiraiya's present.

Suddenly a loud crack cut the silence around them.

"Shit!" Sakura shouted behind him. The branch hadn't supported her weight and the man at her back. Kakashi looked horrified how she disappeared between the foliage.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi threw himself into the air to help her, ignoring how Kiba and Tenten were behind her, ready to assist her. Sakura swung in a lower branch, one of her hands gripping tightly the three and the other one keeping Hisoka to fall twenty feet into the ground.

"I'm okay." her voice sounded restrained.

"I'll help her," Kakashi took Kiba's place. "Make sure you caught him after she drops him."

Kiba nodded, he and Akamaru landed under the tree. Kakashi crooked over the tree, making sure it supported them.

"Okay Sakura, you can let go of him," Kakashi took her, with both hands holding her arm. "Kiba will catch him."

Sakura left the man's hand, his body landing with a thump over Akamaru's back.

Once the dead weight was off her, Kakashi took her in his arms. She winced before he could lean her against the base of the three.

"Are you hurt?" Kakashi scanned her body, seeing no trace of superficial damages.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," she rolled her arms, a wimp leaving her lips.

"Let me help you." Kakashi had helped her before to get her arm back to its original place over the years. _Too many times_. He admitted bitterly.

"You know what to do," she laughed darkly. Kakashi held her arm straight, he placed a foot on the trunk to support himself before he pushed her arm against her shoulder. A loud clack resonated around them. Sakura groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" He leaned, lowering his face to her sight. Her eyes were red, a tear fell down her cheek.

"I must be getting rusty if a single sprint made me cry." She sniffed, reaching the tear with her fingertips. Kakashi held her hand before she could wipe it away, he turned around, everyone had settled under the tree, waiting for them. He pushed down his mask.

"You are just a little off of practice," Kakashi whispered against her cheek. He kissed the tear away, he licked the saltiness from his lips.

"I should go out on more missions," Sakura teased him. "I can't stay at home, babysitting you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, he brushed his nose against hers, a soft giggle getting in response.

"We should go back," Sakura pointed their team. "They are tired. If we rest now, we can arrive at the train station by tomorrow's morning, just as Shikamaru has expected."

"The base camp is close. It's safer to rest there, can you make it?" She nodded. Kakashi offered her a reassuring smile, he hated whenever she got injured, especially on missions that weren't high rank like this one.

"Let's go." Sakura took his hand before jumping next to their team.

Genma had discarded the man on the floor, next to the one that had made Sakura fell. Even if he hadn't meant it, he would need to have a word with him. Genma whistled when they approached holding hands.

No one seemed surprised by the demonstration of their new relationship. Kakashi tilted his head. If he needed to put a finger into the emotion his team was displaying, he would have to choose relief.

What for they were relieved? He had missed something over the years he had liked Sakura? Tenzō shook his head, he was smiling, for sure he was the man who would provide the answers he wanted.

"How long before we arrive?" Kakashi asked one last time. Neji removed his mask, his white-lilac eyes scanned the forest.

"Thirty minutes more." The byakugan owner sorted the level of chakra on his teammates. "Make it forty."

"I don't think I can make it," Genma stretched his back, a series of snaps proving his point. "At least not carrying that thing."

"Akamaru can finish the job." Kiba patted the big white dog's head. "We can do it in twenty."

"Let's split," Kakashi designated. "Anko, Sai, Kiba, Neji, and Tenzō, make sure the base is clear and ready to use. If needed, you will need to use mokuton to create new structures. We can't afford a collapse."

Tenzō looked over Hisoka, understanding his senpai words.

"We will be just behind you," Kakashi pointed Sakura, Genma, Tenten, Shikamaru and himself. "If you sense someone inside the building, wait until we arrive. Okay?"

Tenzō's team bowed and left east, following Neji's instructions. Kakashi flipped Sakura into his back, the pink girl started to argue nonsenses.

"Put me down! I'm okay, you old bastard!" Sakura pulled his hair. He ignored her. "Not only because you are the Hokage, gives you the right to do this!"

"We don't need to rush, but we shouldn't be left behind." Kakashi signaled Shikamaru, everyone left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I might be the Hokage..." Kakashi placed his hands around her legs. "But I'm doing this as your lover prospect. I don't want to lose something that I just got my hands on."

"Literally."

/ / / / /

"Come on Kakashi..." Sakura begged after some minutes. He jumped from tree to tree, following Genma's back. The lustful man chuckled whenever Kakashi abruptly dropped several feet, making her squeal in horror.

"It's fun." He answered carefreely.

"How giving piggy rides in the middle of the woods is fun?" Sakura tightened the grip of her arms around his neck.

"Oh, it can be fun." Sakura thought he would drop again, but she never expected him to move his hands up, closer to her ass. His gloved hands sent little lighting shocks through her skin. "See what I mean?"

"You are such a pervert... OOOH..." Sakura shut her mouth, he had maneuvered to place her in his front, carrying her like a baby koala.

The feeling of his closeness clouded her mind. She crossed her ankles at his back, tightening her grip around his hips.

"Be careful..." He warned.

"If you didn't want me to enjoy this," she pressed her face on the crook of his neck. Her teeth found the place under his chin, she bit him softly, enough to leave a little bruise. The growl that formed on the center of his chest sent shivers down her spine. "You should have left me in your back."

"Sakura, even if you trust in my will. I'm still a man, and I'm finding this hard to ignore." He rubbed his hips against hers. Sakura yelped, she wasn't unconscious to the bulge at his pants, but the feeling against her core made it impossible to stop her from playing. She needed just a little more.

Sakura turned her head, finding Genma multiple meters ahead from them. Kakashi had made this in purpose, his pace was slower.

She took these signs as a clear invitation to continue her little show.

Sakura looked over her shoulder several times before she pulled down Kakashi's mask. She knew Genma had seen him before, but now it was something between them. Kakashi continued his way, enjoying every second.

Her fingers traveled to his nape, playing with his silver hair, pulling it and scratching his scalp. He purred.

"That feels nice." He squeezed her gently.

Her hands continued their way down to his neck, her thumb caressed the black spot she had just produced. She kissed it, moving her lips up to his jaw, his cheekbone.

"Stop humping me Sakura," Kakashi whispered in her ear. His unmasked lips moved and kissed her nose. She hadn't been doing it un purpose, her body had needs that only Kakashi could attend.

Sakura sighed. Her body craved him, she wanted to workship his body until dawn. Sakura knew that right now she couldn't do it, they were in the middle of a mission, she needed to be responsible for the sake of both.

"Sorry." She hid her face under his jaw.

"Don't be sorry," Kakashi ran his hand up and down her back. "I know I'm irresistible."

She chuckled, her aroused body finding hard to go back to normal, Sakura knew he was indeed irresistible.

"When would be able to be alone?", Sakura moved her hand back to his mask, she took her time to place it against his lips, she hated to have them covered.

"If we are lucky," Kakashi stopped for a second, she could sense the others not far from them. "We could arrange a private cabin on the train, I'm sure they can do something for the Hokage." He winked.

Her heart stopped, and her tights twitched. Sakura couldn't keep her body responding to his words. She needed him so badly. Sakura ignored his previous warnings, her hands traveled up his shirt. She wanted him, and she wanted it now.

She crashed her lips on his mouth, her hands avoiding him to move an inch. It didn't matter her teammates were close enough to hear them, it didn't matter they were on a mission.

"Sakura," Kakashi held her face with both hands, moving her away from him briefly. She wasn't taking a chance, she moved her head, her mouth trailing kisses all over his face and neck. Kakashi stood in his place, letting Sakura take care of him.

Her hands traveled all over his body, not wanting to miss a thing.

Sakura found his mouth once again, letting her tongue taste every part of him. She was having a wonderful time, and Kakashi was enjoying it too.

Kakashi jumped off from the tree they were, he moved until her back hit the column of the tree. His hands wandered around her body, memorizing all of her curves.

They stood in there for minutes, tasting each other mouths, getting used to the sounds they made. Trying to stretch their boundaries, Sakura was close on letting him take her right there in the middle of the forest.

"Hope you are wearing clothes!" Sakura opened her eyes, Kakashi rested his forehead against hers. She started to shake, avoiding to laugh at Genma's words.

"I hate him so much," Kakashi said breathless, she could feel his heart racing, just like hers.

Sakura released her legs from Kakashi's lap, her knees ached. She could hear the leaves and sticks get smashed under Genma's boots.

Kakashi kissed her nose before he put his mask back on. His lips were swollen, a trace of bite marks covered his neck on his left side. She lifted her hand to heal them.

"Leave them there," His voice was husky, he laughed at her questioning look. "It's a reminder that you can only look at."

"You better..." She kissed him one last time.

"Oh, you are still wearing clothes." Genma appeared behind a tree, his smile made her blush.

"What do you want?" Kakashi rolled his eyes to his best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt... er, your meeting." Genma was having the time of his life.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi moved his hand up and down. "Hurry up, I was busy."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, lovebirds" Genma cackled, Sakura could see tears falling from his eyes. Kakashi sent him a cold look, making Genma stop. He breathed a couple of times before he spoke again.

"Our friends woke up briefly after they arrived at the base camp," Genma's cheerful tone gone. Sakura wondered what had happened, a rush of guilt overwhelmed her.

"What did they said?" Kakashi caught the change in the other man's mood.

"Neji was very... Uhm, persuasive when he talked to them, he found out some things that they had kept from us." Genma moved his head, inviting them to walk back to the campsite. "Shikamaru wants to get back."

"Is that serious?" Sakura suddenly felt alert, something didn't add up.

"Let them explain themselves." Genma sighed, playing with his mask between his fingers.

"Then we should get moving." Kakashi grabbed Sakura before running into the woods.

/ / / / /

"What is going on!" Kakashi shouted. Both men were restrained against the furthest wall, one of them had a punch across his face.

"Senpai, we must leave right now," Tenzō said calmly. "We underestimated the danger of taking this mission."

"I don't understand." Kakashi turned to Sakura, her cat mask on place, her pink hair gone. If he hadn't been with her for the last fifteen minutes, he would have sworn she was someone else.

She offered him a shy nod. Sakura turned away from him, approaching Tenten who was cooking dinner.

"Senpai..." Tenzō insisted. Kakashi shifted his attention from Sakura to the group of masked men that had gathered around him.

"We just found out that our friends are not being followed by any kind of merchants," Shikamaru explained. "We are dealing with a group of rogue shinobis, we have sent a message back to Konoha, the nearest Anbu camp is sending help."

"We haven't crossed paths with them yet," Kakashi felt he was missing something. The set of eyes of five men landed on him. _They are already here_... Kakashi realized. "How long?"

"One of Sai's traps was activated fifteen minutes ago, just outside the village," Shikamaru took a map from his pocket. He pointed a clear close to Konoha. "They were here. If they traveled at the same speed as we did, we have two hours to prepare ourselves. The Anbu team should be here in one."

Kakashi scrutinized the situation. There were nine Anbu ninjas right there, even if the rogue ninjas were strong, they didn't look hard to put down. Kakashi shook his head, he was overlooking the obvious.

"How bad?" He turned to observe both men, Sakura was taking care of one of them.

"They are ninjas from the Sound Country," _Why every rogue ninja had to be from there?_ Kakashi bit his tongue. "They are not merchants, they trade with people, slaves to be precise."

"These idiots happened to be on the wrong place at the wrong time," Genma pointed them with his thumb.

"Why are they following them?" Kakashi asked. The men shook their heads. Finally, he wasn't the only one to not know something. Kakashi walked to them, his injuries were cured. He turned to Sakura, she was leg crossed above an old desk. She nodded. They were ready to continue the interrogation.

"We have already said everything we know!" Hisoka cried.

"Obviously you aren't," Kakashi fished a kunai from his pouch, the silver blade cutting the air. The man who responded to Kisho squirmed. "I want to know how many people we are dealing with, why they are following you and why I shouldn't leave you here and avoid risking the life of my men, are we clear?"

They nodded. Hisoka related how they were a team of reporters and how they had been traveling across the countries, finding a story to publish on their editorial. He explained that they had been tracking down one of the leaders of a gang that shared Madara's old believes. They weren't wrong, they were tracking something, but not what the Uchiha wanted. They worked under fake news, sharing stories to keep the Kages occupied with that while they worked under their noses.

"That's when we ended in one of their meetings," Hisoka was sweating like a pig. "They thought we were part of their group, we took photos and recorded most of their plans."

"Then what?" Shikamaru insisted. They had spent twenty valuable minutes.

"The people we were faking to be, arrived," Kisho shuddered. "We ran until we reached a little inn outside Konoha, we heard that the Legendary Sannin was publishing a new book, that's when Hisoka remembered his old job of taking compromising photos of you..."

"The rest you already know it." Hisoka finished.

"How many?" Neji insisted.

"Less than fifty."

"They travel together?" Kakashi was forming a plan on his head. It was a problem he needed to solve as soon as possible.

"Yes, even their leader." Hisoka wiped his forehead. "They are afraid of staying in just one place, so they move from land to land."

"How I never heard of this?" Kakashi held both hands against his head. He should have known something was cooking under his nose.

"They are good."

"We are better." Sai hissed. "They ran into my last trap, they were traveling in different groups."

_Damn_.

"Why don't we set them up?" Sakura asked, coming down from her spot. Her moves were feline alike.

"What kind of trap?" Kakashi never liked her plans because they always involved in risking her life.

"They traffic with people, what if..."

"No way." Kakashi didn't let her finish. "It won't work. Not because I doubt your kunoichi skills, it's just they don't have anything to prove they are on their side. Think about it, they ran away, if they had tried to negotiate some kind of deal to set them free, it might have worked, but right now, they are just civilians running for their lives."

"I get that," Sakura fought him. "I'm sure we could get two of their group and pretend they caught us escorting them back home."

"No." There was no way he would let her do that.

"But..."

"Hey, kids! Cut it out." Shikamaru called. "If this is going to be a problem, we will need you to split into two teams. Numbers are against us, so please don't let this be a problem."

"I'll go and sort our med supplies." She left, ignoring his gaze. It was so hard to let her see how hard it was for him to let her be on the front, risking her life when the only thing he wanted to do consisted in dragging her out of there to an unknown place, just the two of them. Why she had to be so obtuse?

"They are here," Sai announced.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Shikamaru ran to the nearest door, sealing it against them. "How they got here so fast?"

"They must have a teleportation Jutsu," Genma said, preparing poisoned senbons between his fingers.

"No, they need to have a previous seal wherever they want to jump. Minato sensei taught me that, unless..." Kakashi grabbed the bag where the tracker was hidden. "Release." A little diagram emerged on the piece of paper.

"For fucking sake!" Shikamaru growled.

"There's no time to dig on old problems, let's get rid of them for once," Neji, as Anbu captain started to shout orders to Anko and Kiba, Sai already knew what to do. Tenten moved close to him, holding his hand tightly before leaving the room. She was always on the front row to respond to the first attacks. Kakashi praised them, they had managed to survive against odds to every mission they have had, their relationship never interfering with their work.

_They work as equals, he's not her boss._

"Tamako, Genma," Tenzō said at his back. "Our mission is to keep the Hokage safe, no matter what."

"Senpai," Sakura bowed, taking from her back the katana she had learned to use. It had been Naruto's idea, he had suggested a weapon besides her fists, something to avoid contact combat and preserve her chakra reserves for healing afterward. She moved, facing him, hiding her face from the two men behind them. Sakura removed her mask.

"Remeber this, not because we are dating, gives you the right to interfere on my actions," she held his face tightly. "I'm part of your guard, and it's my job to keep you alive, I know I didn't need to say this before, but our recent development had led me to do it."

Kakashi nodded. He hated that.

/ / / / /

Sakura smiled, reassuring him that everything would be alright. How long would it take him to see that he was under a Genjutsu?

"You will stay here with Tenzō, we will make sure nothing goes through that door," she pointed the door they had entered minutes ago. He nodded again. "Good."

"Don't make anything stupid or reckless," Kakashi begged her. She giggled, her combat style was based on doing stupid things.

"Okay, see you soon." Sakura kissed his nose. She slid the mask over her face before walking away. She hated lying him, he deserved to know the truth.

Sakura walked outside the room, four men were waiting for her.

"That bad?" She sighed. Neji and Shikamaru crossed glances. A voice at her back made her jump.

"They almost killed a patrolling team close to the village," Sasuke emerged from the shadows. "I was hanging with Naruto when he sensed them. When we found out their plans, Tsunade refused to let him come, I was sent on his place."

"Why we need to hide this from Kakashi?" Sakura wondered. "He's the Hokage, he needs to know this."

"Sakura, the men inside that room, Hisoka and Kisho were under a powerful genjutsu, they aren't reporters," Genma explained.

"What?" The sweat on her hands was clear evidence that something dangerous was about to happen.

"They are hired assassins to kill the current Hokage," Shikamaru said. All color draining from her face. "Asuma was able to spot some of them, they are missing ninjas from different villages, they had time to name some of them at the Bingo book."

"Who hired them?" Sakura held her hand around her katana tighter. "We have an alliance!"

"It's more like a personal vendetta." Shikamaru took from his bag a set of photos. In all of them, she was hanging with Kakashi. At the hospital, outside the Hokage's tower, outside her apartment! A lump on her throat tensed. She ran a finger over his face. _Those eyes_. "They were looking for you, they thought if they captured you, Kakashi would do anything to get you back."

"What would they want from him?" She feared the answer to her question.

"Their only mission is killing him."

Sakura closed her eyes. Why would someone want to kill that man? _Remember he was an assassin and Anbu for a long time, even before you were born_. Inner Sakura reminded her. Yes, they were on peace between the Kages, but many rogue ninjas still had unfinished business that needed to be taken care of.

He would get killed because of her.

"We were set up, and I was stupid enough to fall into their game." Sakura shook her head. "I was the one who wanted to come and do the job by myself."

"All of us were tricked." Shikamaru rubbed his head. "We were foolish enough to take so lightly a couple of photos, we never saw the underneath."

"_Ninjas must look underneath the underneath_." Sakura quoted Kakashi's words. "I'm so stupid!"

Everyone stood in silence.

"Why is Kakashi under a genjutsu?" Sakura asked. They hadn't explained that part.

"Sasuke had to do it," Genma scratched the back of his head. "If he knew they were trying to get you, he would risk his life to protect you. The council was very explicit what would happen if Kakashi died on the field. He's supposed to be summoned for specific ranking missions, not a personal dispute."

"And now what?" Sakura pointed the door. "We can't just leave him there."

"He's okay right now. Tenzō is taking care of him."

They had planned everything during their brief encounter. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"How did you get in here so fast?" They had been traveling for hours, and he had arrived at the same time.

"Teletransportation Jutsu," Sasuke scratched his arm. "Kakashi implemented a seal with each Anbu tattoo. You didn't know it?"

Sakura shook her head. Kakashi had been with her when she got promoted, he had been there when she got her tattoo.

"Only team seven has it," Shikamaru explained. "In the case of an emergency."

"I see... So we can travel from each other positions?"

_Why don't we just go where Naruto is?_

"We can only go where Kakashi is," Sasuke answered her, the unspoken question died on her head.

"_They are here_," Tenten's voice came from Neji's radio. "_They seem injured, they must have crossed routes with our Anbu team_."

"Forget the reasons, they are here, we need to protect him." Genma shook his head, the mask fell over his face. "Come on ladies..."

"Why they didn't let Naruto come?" Sakura asked, her voice buffed by her mask. Sasuke gave her a meaningful look.

_He's the next Hokage in line, they can't risk losing him too._ Sakura thought bitterly.

Sasuke ran to the door when multiple bombs exploded, the land trembled around them. Sakura hovered around his heels, waiting for Neji's sign.

"_We need back up on the north access_!" Neji requested.

"I got it," Sakura jumped above Sasuke's head. The cold night made the hairs of her arms lift.

Sakura moved between the battling bodies, two Anbu teams had arrived to assist them. Growls and cries surrounded the field, the smell of blood flooded her nostrils. _Remember to keep your chakra reserves, you will need to heal everyone who needs it_. At that moment Sakura wished she had asked Hinata or Ino to join their team, another set of healing hands would be helpful.

"Where are you going, sweetie? " Sakura ran into a gigantic man, his breath smelled like an old cantine, the missing teeth made Sakura sick. "The boss would love to have a little kunoichi like you on his numbers." He licked his lips suggestively.

"I rather die," Sakura said before punching the man with her chakra enhanced fist. The man flew several feet over the heads of his comrades. When he landed unconscious at the other side of the field, other ninjas ran to face her. Their number grew, they had noticed her greenish fists. They were looking for Tsunade's legendary student.

_Oh shit..._

/ / / / /

"Come on Kakashi, maybe it's not that bad." Tenzō insisted from his spot, he kept cleaning the blade of his kunai.

"I don't get why I can't be fighting." he passed another page of his book, not really reading the words. Sakura had been on the field for fifty minutes, everything seemed so peaceful.

"You are the Hokage, you were supposed to be on your office signing papers."

Kakashi nodded, letting the words get lost in the air. _Stupid papers... Wait, what?_ Kakashi sat, his back straight against the wall. He looked around, Yamato was guarding the only door to that room. The men had fallen asleep after minutes the fight had begun. Kakashi forced his ear to hear something, but it sounded like nothing was going on, not even the blades crashing against each other.

If he couldn't hear, he must be able to smell something odd. He sniffed, dim traces from his teammates proved that he wasn't alone, somewhere outside that door, they were fighting against rogue ninjas.

_What's that scent?_ Kakashi walked around the room. Tenzō stopped working on his kunai, the tension from his arms was visible.

"Tenzō, why are you lying to me?" Kakashi placed a hand over his shoulder, dragging him closer.

"I would never lie to you, senpai." Tenzō denied.

Kakashi wasn't a fool. Yeah, it had taken him a little longer to notice something was off, but at the end, he had seen through Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi took a deep breath, from his pouch he took a kunai, he swung it around his finger before he stabbed it against his leg. It was like a veil lifted from his eyes.

_Fucking Uchiha._

The night was darker, the atmosphere was charged with the battle that was held outside those walls. Kakashi turned around, Tenzō was shaking his head.

"I told them it was a bad idea." He pointed out a table that had all the supplies to heal his wound.

"Sakura?" Tenzō nodded.

"She knew something was off when she healed one of the guys, he was no longer under the genjutsu they were." Tenzō sighed.

Kakashi limped to the table, he looked around everything she had arranged just for him.

_The slimy thing_... Kakashi took the balm that Sakura had prepared with her chakra to heal his wound.

"Short version before I jump out of here and smash some of my own Anbu into the ground." Kakashi bandaged his leg.

"Bad guys wanted to kill you, they planned to kidnap Sakura..." Kakashi tensed. "It's not like she would make it easy." Tenzō chuckled.

"What does that mean?" The fight outside the building seemed to be finished soon.

Tenzō removed the radio from his neck and placed it over the table. He pushed the red button to turn it on.

"_WHO DO YOU FUCKING CALL A WHORE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!_" Sakura's voice was a roar. He could picture it with her hair blowing in the wind and those emerald eyes burning with fire. Men could be heard screaming in pain. Far away from her, Sai and Genma were yelling directions.

"_YOU STUPID PINK ANOMALEE_!" Kakashi growled at the voice of the man who had been too close to her.

"_I'm tired of this shit!_" Sakura hissed. Seconds later, the ground trembled, the static from the other side made the speaker crack.

"She's been fighting like that for the last twenty minutes." Tenzō walked to the door. "I'm sure it's almost over."

Kakashi shook his head. He had missed a battle where his life was the prize. Obviously, she would fight with all her strength to claim it.

He walked behind Tenzō, the sound from outside was already gone. When Tenzō held the door open for him, Kakashi gauged the size of the fight. Bodies were sprayed around the ground, none of them were wearing Konoha's Anbu uniform.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Genma shouted, he was coming from the threes behind the building, Kiba and Akamaru following him. "You just missed the show your little girlfriend put on." Genma laughed. Kiba rolled his eyes. Both men had a little Katsuyu over their shoulders, green chakra healing them.

"Everyone was captured?" He pointed back at the trees.

"Yeah, they started to leave when Sakura released the Strenght of a Hundred Seal." Genma shuddered. "Please remind me never getting her mad."

"Copied." Kakashi walked around, counting the men on his feet. Some of them were dead, and others were restrained with chakra scoffs.

Kakashi looked around, making sure his teammates were alive. Tenten was aiding Neji, his palms were burned after using for a long time the Eight Trigrams Palms. She was whispering something in his ear, making him blush. They also had copies of the slug on their laps.

Shikamaru was talking with two Anbu squads, one of them was being attended by Sakura, her pink hair caught his attention. She had dropped the illusion of her black hair. He observed the mess she was, her hair was covered with blood, her uniform was just a bunch of drags.

He closed the space between them, placing a hand over her shoulder, she didn't move. Her hands trembled, the thin chakra layer flickered, she was draining herself while she healed the unmasked Anbu.

"It's okay Sakura, she will make it." Kakashi looked at the injured girl, she was conscious, her eyes spilled tears as Sakura healed the burned area at her leg.

"It's almost done..." Sakura sighed. Kakashi held her as she vanished against his arms, the seal on her forehead was missing. The girl gasped amazed, her leg was bright pink, no longer the blooded mass it used to be.

"She's just exhausted." Shikamaru patted his back. The slug he was holding at his hand puffed away. "She's strong and stupid. She overheard the conversation of the leader and thought it was a good idea to fight him alone."

Shikamaru pointed out the pink line that ran from her back, up to the left side of her neck. She had managed to close it, but it still looked tender.

"Where is he?" Kakashi would make sure to make him pay, not only for plotting his death, he would pay for risking the life of the only woman who had charmed his heart.

Shikamaru pointed a crater on the earth. Kakashi smirked.

_That's my girl_.

/ / / / /

"Kakashi?" Sakura croaked. Her mouth was dry. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was dark.

_Wait, they are open_. Sakura snuggled against the pillows her head was resting, it was so comfortable. Her hand started to wander around the bed, maybe she could find something...

_Oh_.

Sakura felt the heat of another body lying next to her. She turned around, she tapped what felt like a switch next to the headboard.

She flicked it.

The dim light helped her to focus on her surroundings. Sakura observed the room, it was simple but elegant. The walls were white, the wooden floors were covered with white carpets. The furniture was the same shade as the floor. She scanned every part of it until her eyes rested on the body next to her.

She gasped. Kakashi was dead sleep, his bare face was so peaceful. Sakura wanted to touch his face, but he seemed so comfortable and young.

Sakura moved next to him, trying not to wake him up. She snuggled against him, his warm body was welcomed by her chilly bones. He mumbled something in his sleep, he moved his arm, tossing it over her waist, pulling her close. His face pressed against the back of her neck.

"Sakura..." He murmured.

"Kakashi."

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kakashi kissed her hair before falling back to sleep. She took his hand around hers, it didn't take her long enough to fall asleep next to him.

"Sakura..." she heard a voice against her head.

"Uhm."

"Wake up."

"I don't want to." She tugged the sheets around her head, the bright light hurt her eyes. Something wet licked her feet, making her squeal. "ARGHHHH!"

"Shh...! It's just Shiba" Kakashi took the sheet off from her head, his eyes peeked insider her cocoon. "Hey, I've missed you. Please don't hide your face from me."

"You are always hiding your face from people," Sakura tucked her tongue out.

"That's different." He hovered above her, he pulled the sheet further, letting her see his full face. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you finally woke up." Kakashi rubbed his nose against hers.

"I've been sleep talking?" She asked. Once Ino had told her she had been talking all night, full conversations. The next morning she couldn't remember anything.

"Yeah, funny things." His eyes got softer. What on earth she had said.

"Funny?" She tried to remember something from her dreams, but everything was blank.

"Among other things..." His eyes got bigger and brighter, his pupils dilatated, she could see her reflection on his onyx pools.

_Damn_.

She wanted to be conscious when she admitted her feelings. Now Kakashi was aware of them, he could leave at any moment.

_If you told him you love him, he could have left time ago. Still, he's here_. Inner Sakura melted.

"What is thinking this little head of yours?" Kakashi leaned to kiss her temple, her eyes, her nose, but never her lips.

Sakura blinked. _What do I tell him?_

"I was wondering where we are." She lifted her body, resting on her arms.

"We are in a little hotel, near Suna." Kakashi lifted his body, his bare chest just inches away from her face.

_Teaser_.

"Suna?" Sakura crooked her eyebrow. Kakashi nodded. He turned away from her, his steps inaudible against the wood floors. He walked around the bed, reaching a tray with different kind of foods. Her stomach growled. She was famished.

"Yeah, most of the ninjas that wanted to kill me, were from here. Apparently, I didn't have a good reputation until Gaara took the lead." Kakashi sat across from her. "Pick whatever you want."

Sakura took the plate of pancakes and the one with different kind of fruits. She started to eat, her mouth full of food, ignoring the amused look on Kakashi's face.

"How long I've been sleeping?" Sakura tucked another piece of fruit inside her mouth.

"Five days." Kakashi shrugged. "We arrived at Suna two days ago."

"How I got here if I was unconscious?" Sakura was sure they were closer to the shore than to the desert.

"I have a little trick or two." He smiled.

"You mean your teleportation jutsu?" Sakura grinned. He was surprised she knew about it. "Sasuke and Shikamaru told me about it."

"Uhm." He moved his face away from her sight.

"Don't be jealous," Sakura stretched her hand to press it on his cheek. Her thumb reached the purplish marks on his neck. She blushed. "No one else has the power to summon me whenever they want."

"Yeah, but..." Kakashi pouted.

"And by any moment..." Sakura insisted. His eyes questioned her. "I mean any time. I could probably be showering, and suddenly I would puff inside your bedroom."

Kakashi smiled, getting the perks of the seal.

"Well, I'm sure we can make our way without summoning you right now." Kakashi took the empty plate from her hands.

"You didn't touch your food." Sakura scolded him.

"I'm hungry, but not for food." Kakashi moved the tray from the bed.

_NO! _

"Kakashi, even if I want to do it. Probably I would faint in the middle of it." Her stomach growled again. "I don't need you to remember that I haven't eaten in five days."

Kakashi's head dropped. His mood killed.

"Sorry."

He sighed.

"Don't worry," he handed her the tray of food. "We have lot's of time to catch where we left on the woods."

"Yeah?" Sakura shoved into her mouth a full brownie. "I'm sure Tsunade is waiting for you, she hates being on that office."

He shook his head.

"Nope, I requested a forced vacation." Kakashi took a strawberry from her plate. "I needed to attend the health of a really significant person."

Sakura blushed.

"You wasted your vacations for me?" she smiled. Her heart jumped. _Just tell the man, you love him! _Inner Sakura pulled her hair off.

_Shut up!_

"I wanted them to be with you," he caressed her face. "Which is the point of being in a beautiful place if I can't enjoy it with the person I love?"

"Well, you could..." Sakura dropped the croissant over the tray. "What did you just said?"

"I love you, Haruno."

Sakura's heart melted when his lips finished saying those words. She jumped from her place, tackling him down the floor. He winced under her.

"I love you too, Hatake."

/ / / / /

AN: Oh my God, that was long. Sorry for the late -not that late-, update. I wanted this fic to be short and funny, but I was so into it, that I might stretch it a little longer. Thank you again for your reviews!


	6. Junko's Paradise

/ / / / /

_Chapter 6: Junko's Paradise _

/ / / / /

AN: Hello, everyone! Thank you for hang around this story! This fic started with the prompts from Icha Icha Fest 2019. I wanted to write short one-shots, but my mind is too obsessive to leave things hanging around without an end or a beginning.

Before this chapter starts, I wanted to tell you that there are some illustrations on my Tumblr ( thatpinkshinobi) about the story, and sometimes I post random stuff.

If you want the full experience, just as I did while I was writing, please consider listening to this song -Some Kind of Love, by The Killers-, or any Billie Elish song while you read it! This song, in particular, was the one who inspired this chapter.

Please enjoy the next chapter. ;)

/ / / / /

A silent purr made Kakashi wake from his slumber state, the sound was almost inaudible, but again, his over sensed ears caught it. It had been four days since she had been awake. They had arrived Suna that morning, leaving his team in charge of sorting the prisoners back to their places. Kakashi had been talking all morning with Gaara about the current situation. When he came back, he hoped that she had wakened up.

The purr began again, making Kakashi smile, just as the nights prior, Sakura was sleep talking.

"Kakashi..." She sighed on her side of the bed. The sound of her breathing was soothing, he might have drifted again into his sleep if she hadn't been grumbling. What would she reveal this time?

_I'm sure she will talk about slugs again_. Kakashi grinned. Her lesson about the different uses for Katsuyu had him marveled until she drifted back to sleep, leaving him uncertain what she was dreaming about. _It can't be about slugs_.

"Sakura," he whispered, brushing her hair off her face. She smiled.

"I love you." She leaned closer to his hand. His heart stopped. He retrieved his hand from her face, leaving an uncomfortable tingling on his fingertips.

She shifted in her place, leaving her face just inches away. Kakashi wanted so badly to see her eyes.

_Maybe she just missed a word, she wanted to say that she loves something_. Kakashi convinced himself. _She might even say she loves slugs._

"Kakashi," Sakura sighed again. "I love you."

_Okay, she really meant that_. Kakashi panicked.

_Why are you panicking idiot?_ A voice uttered inside himself, it sounded like Obito, but he was sure it was his conscience. _This is what you had been waiting for the last years_.

Kakashi moved from the bed, leaving the warming sheets behind. He pushed his legs until his feet touched the cold wooden floor, the sky behind the screens was dark. Two in the morning. Soon he would have to deal with the Kazekage and Tsunade on the phone.

Sakura sighed at his back, a shy smile crossed her lips. _You can't love me_. Kakashi pushed away from the feelings that crawled inside his heart.

_What you expected, Bakashi?_ Obito scoffed. _Did you think she just wanted something physical? You haven't even slept together, so erase that from your head. The girl has feelings for you, and don't come at me, telling me that you don't._

Kakashi rolled his eyes. His mind could be very chatty at that time of the morning.

He dragged himself out of bed, he didn't want to think about his feelings before a cold shower and more rest. People tended to make bad decisions while they were sleepy. A growling sound inside his stomach made him frown. _Maybe a snack_.

_It's not hunger what you are feeling in your stomach_. Obito laughed.

_No one has ever proved that butterflies live inside stomachs, so it must be that I'm hungry_. Kakashi backfired.

_It's called being in love, idiot. You are in love with her. Be a man and deal with it._

Kakashi shut his eyes. He hated feelings. Over the years, he learned that feelings always led him to lose the people he loved. And this time he wouldn't take the risk.

He had loved his team and how they have ended? Dead.

_Kakashi, I'm sure you have grown enough to see that none of the things that happened to us, had something to do with you._ Obito spoked.

He indeed had nothing to do with their deaths, it was Obito who did it. Why? Because he let his feelings rule above his decisions.

The Obito of his mind sighed.

Kakashi shook his head, he must be turning crazy if he was talking with Obito on his head.

_People who you love are still alive, and the living proof is the woman on your bed_. Obito's voice insisted. _What about all of your friends back home? Stop being an asshole and for once open your eyes, be kind to yourself, you deserve love_.

Kakashi sat on the other side of the room, viewing Sakura sleep. Her lips trembled, but she didn't say a thing.

_Let's get clear, Bakashi..._ Obito emerged again. _You've been friends for how long? Five years? She became your guard when she specifically asked you to let her be your medic, she wanted to be sure you returned alive after every mission_. Kakashi nodded. _After that, she had cared for your wellbeing for the last three years, she's always feeding you, healing you, making sure you don't exhaust to death on that damned office_.

_Yeah, but she does all of this because she's Sakura, I've seen her do this for Naruto and Sasuke, she worries that if something dangerous happens to any of us, it would be her fault. She wants to have control of everything._

Kakashi dropped his head to his hands, the aching pain on his neck thanks to stress was painful.

_I've never seen her take care of Naruto or Sasuke, as she had done it for you. _

_Prove it._

Obito sighed.

_Do you remember that time in Cloud Village, when the Kage wanted to talk about his little situation with some rogue ninjas and how they would have killed you if it wasn't for Sakura getting in the middle?_

_Yeah, Tsunade almost killed me when we got back. _

_And you remember that time when you were stupidly drunk, and Genma set you up with a couple of hookers?_

Kakashi shivered. Sakura had dragged him out of the pub and make him puke on the alley before taking him back to his place, avoiding him all the pep talk of the council of how he should choose better partners.

_And... _Obito continued.

"I get the idea!" Kakashi said out loud, making Sakura stir on the bed, not waking up after his voice echoed in the room.

_What if something wrong happens to her? _Kakashi held his chin over his palm. A shiver ran across his back, his body responding to his thoughts. He would die if she died.

_What makes you think she will die?_ Obito asked.

_We are shinobi, our lives are always threatened by something. _Kakashi remembered how Kushina always worried about her husband's life. Now Kakashi could relate to the fear of losing someone that important.

_She's almost twenty-four. By this time, she has been on countless fights with high-level ninjas, she has been the key to end a war, and she has encountered a goddess. Oh and I almost forgot, Sasuke tried to kill her twice, so if you think she hasn't been on deathly experiences, let me tell you something... She's not afraid of it, that's the reason why she survives, always. She's ready to face death if that keeps you, or Naruto or even Sasuke, alive._

_But I don't want her risking her life to save me._

_You fell in love with her while she was doing it, she has healed you in more than one way._

_She's been healing your heart and mind. She's been saving you from your own demons, can't you see it?_

Obito nodded in his head, approving Sakura's hard work.

_That is absurd._

No one was able to save him from his miserable life. He was forced to live with the decisions he had made over the years.

Obito shook his head.

_She's not only healed you, but she also has been teaching you that you are loved, that people care for you, that you are worthy of all the things you have, but mostly, that you deserve to be alive. She has given you something to live for. Her. Stop worrying if you should have died with us, fate had other plans for you. Deal with them._

_You've been hating yourself since you were a kid. Since you think you failed on saving me. You hated yourself even more after Rin and Minato sensei's deaths. They just happened to be part of your life, and they died under circumstances that had nothing to do with you. Stop blaming yourself. You want to blame yourself for something? How about leaving Sakura behind, making her go and find a new teacher because you were too obsessed with some Uchiha brat that was so blind to see the real effort on your actions. What about Naruto? You knew he was Minato's son, and you never did a thing to approach him and lead him, making him feel wanted, saving him from his loneliness. And don't get me started on Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai! Thanks to them you are still alive, they helped you to become an almost regular person and not a cold-blooded assassin. _

Kakashi's mouth went dry, he felt sick. All of those years of self-loathing and misery for nothing? All of his belives, and insecurities would be over if he let that little woman into his heart? The key to his happiness had always been in front of him?

He shook his head.

_No_.

He had never thought on Sakura that way, he always considered her a cheerful and somehow annoying little girl. But after years of ignoring her, he noticed how she had grown up to be a skilled kunoichi. Later he found her funny and joyful, irresistible of leaving behind, her existence dragged him out of his darkness, while he was the night, she was the day.

Kakashi felt a lump forming in his throat. How hard would it be, let her in?

"I love you..." Sakura whispered again, making Kakashi's heart burst into a million pieces.

_What if I can't love her back?_

Kakashi's mind ran a thousand-miles per hour. He had never been the dating guy, he only had hook-ups, he didn't know how to take care of her.

_What if she founds I'm beyond broken, that not even she can bring me back to one piece?_

Images crossed his mind, he thought in everything that could go wrong.

In the end, he would do something to push her away. He always pushed people away from him.

_Nobody said it was easy_.

Kakashi shook his head. Thinking so hard at that time of the morning should be illegal. He walked back to the bed, laying softly until his head reached the pillow.

_Please give you a break_. Obito said before Kakashi fell asleep.

· · · · ·

Kakashi felt something warm against him, the soft and pleasant feeling against his skin made him smile.

"Sakura." He was sure she would fall asleep again.

"Kakashi." A shy voice answered him.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Good," Kakashi pulled her body against his, leaving a soft kiss on her hair. She smelled so good.

· · · · ·

A series of knocks on the door made him go back to the present. His dream was turning so good. He shook his head, the headache had him numbed after sleeping so many hours. _Almost noon_. He crawled out of bed, begging for the person out of the door, stop knocking.

_Oh shit._

Kakashi walked around, trying to find his robe. His dream had been so vivid that other parts of his body had decided to wake up too.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Genma pushed the door open, making all the noise possible. "Oh man, you look like shit."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. He was sure he had seen better days. Right now he just wanted to take a cold shower and go back to bed, next to Sakura.

"Did you have a fun night?" Genma looked at the lump under the sheets and then Kakashi's suspicious bathrobe. The Copy-Nin shook his head. "Still sleeping? Ha... Tsunade said she might wake up soon, that's why I brought her enough food."

Kakashi looked down the tray, he wasn't hungry. At least not for food.

"Rough nite?" Genma chuckled.

"Shut up." Kakashi fastened the robe in front of him.

"Kakashi..." Sakura moved around, taunting with her hand the sheets and pillows next to her.

"Well, well, well..." Genma left the tray over the table and walked to Sakura's side of the bed. He leaned until his face was inches from her. "My cherry blossom..." Genma whispered.

Kakashi was about to drag and kick his ass out of the room when Sakura moved again.

"Ugh..." She moved from Genma's face, pulling his pillow into her arms and hiding her face on it.

"You are giving her nightmares, you asshole."

Genma covered his mouth, muffing his laugh.

"The Kazekage sent you this," Genma walked back to Kakashi, "I think it has something to do with your vacations?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi said, breaking the seal from the scroll. Genma was right, Gaara and Tsunade would do the rest of the job and had everything under control. He would enjoy until the end of the month. Ten glorious days.

"I suppose we should stay a little longer?" Genma arched an eyebrow, the senbon swaying from left to right.

"No, you can go back to Konoha." Kakashi ushed him out of the room. "The whole team can take three days off, Tsunade will give you further information after you come back."

"Kakashi," Genma bowed, a smile crossing his face. "Enjoy your..."

"Fuck off, Shiranui."

Genma laughed again, leaving the door closed at his back. Kakashi walked back to the chair, his head finally starting accepting the feelings he had been avoiding all night. Kakashi made a mental list of what he was feeling.

Fear, joy, sadness, disgust, surprise, fear again, loneliness, anger...

Kakashi couldn't avoid the anxiety creeping up his body, she was everything he needed, the fear of losing her just like the others was so painful. He ran a hand across his face, the sight of her face made his heart jump.

_I know you will do it_. Obito reassured him, his voice fading into oblivion.

He sat still, time moved slowly. Minutes felt like hours, but the clock said he had just been there briefly.

Kakashi leaned down, forming seals as his hands touched the floor. With a puff, a shaded dog appeared at his feet.

"Shiba, take care of Sakura until I come back."

Shiba nodded, jumping into the bed at her feet.

Sakura tightened the grip on his pillow.

Kakashi couldn't deny it. Fear wouldn't steal this from him.

He was in love.

/ / / / /

Sakura woke up as she felt a finger running at the back of her head, she giggled as it reached the lower part of her back, and it began the trip up again.

"Stop doing that." Sakura murmured against Kakashi's bare chest. She planted a chaste kiss on his shoulder. He kept moving his finger around her body, sending shivers deep down her belly. "Unless you are ready for round two."

Kakashi chuckled, but his hand didn't stop.

"I don't think you are ready for round two," Kakashi stopped at the beginning of her ass. "We've been in this room all day."

"I don't mind keeping you here as my prisoner, I may have a reason or two to keep you here," Sakura pushed her front to his chest, rubbing slightly.

Kakashi's glare darkened. Sakura's body clenched with anticipation.

"Please Sakura, I'm an old man." Kakashi lifted her chin with his other hand, making her stop her movements. "My stamina levels have decreased by our recent activities."

"Oh..." Sakura moved her hand around his abs, moving south, making him gasp. She giggled. Her fingers glowered with green chakra, her hand moved from his belly, taking his left hand between hers. "I might have learned a trick about boosting your stamina, restore your energy, among other things." Sakura winked.

She purred when Kakashi went speechless, she loved how little things like that could turn him on.

"Really?" Kakashi's eyes glowered wickedly.

"Oh yes, if I press this part of your hand," Sakura circled with her finger the back of his hand close to his wrist, she smiled when his skin reacted with goosebumps. "I can stimulate this..."

Kakashi gasped, his whole body tensing. She laughed.

"Where did you learned this?" Kakashi panted. Inner Sakura nodded, she really liked where things were going on.

"I learned this from a secret scroll," Sakura pressed a different part of his hand, making him relax. "It was old, and no one seemed to care about it. I asked Tsunade about it, she said reflexology wasn't a precise science, and she told me not to waste my time on it."

"I'm happy you didn't drop it," Sakura observed how Kakashi shut his eyes, licking his lips as she kept massaging his hand.

"Yeah, it works when you have an insane chakra control," Sakura dropped his hand, making him frown. "But like I said, is not a precise science, it's supposed to be a massage where chakra isn't involved, so what I'm doing is just based on what I have practiced before."

"Really? With who you decided to practice?" Sakura couldn't keep her smile away from her face. Kakashi jealously was something you didn't see every day.

"Oh, I might have asked someone who knows about chakra much as I do."

Sakura waited, watching how Kakashi unraveled her words. His eyes grew incredulous as he understood who she meant.

"I thought he and Tenten had been together forever." Kakashi ran a hand between her hair. "You've to be kidding me! How I never knew about this?"

"Well, you are not the only one who likes to keep their love life in secret." Sakura smiled. His intense glare insisted her on spilling the tea.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It was once, Neji and Tenten had broken for months, we ran into each other at the pub, we ended talking about chakra points and how the body reacts if you stop or stimulate one spot in specific." Kakashi placed his hand around her waist.

"Go on..."

"So, we wanted to prove our points of view, and one thing led to another..." Sakura blushed. "We couldn't do it."

Sakura took his hand between hers, she cradled his lap, the thin fabric between their bodies, she leaned, letting all her body cover his.

"It was because of me?" Kakashi asked.

"Something like that." Sakura kissed his nose.

"Hm?"

"I wasn't sure about you yet, but I felt I was betraying you if I was involved with someone else." Sakura held him close to her body. "And I couldn't do it that to Tenten, she loves Neji so intensely that I would have hated if I had interfered in their relationship, even if they had split months ago. They got back together after that."

"Great, I was worried about sending Neji to the border, he is quite good on his job," Kakashi flinched when her palms landed on his chest.

"Don't you ever dare to intervene with the ones I had dated." Sakura clawed her nails, leaving red marks.

"Depends on who they were." Sakura was already shaking her head. "Why not?"

"It's like if I wanted to clear off the map all the girls you have fucked!" Sakura hissed.

"There aren't many."

Sakura tapped her fingers against his skin. She shook her head, the last thing she needed was an overprotective boyfriend that enjoyed threating her old lovers.

"Let's make a deal," Sakura sat on his lap, taking the matter seriously. " I won't hurt your old _friends_ if you don't ever ask me who I have dated. I want them to keep their jobs untouched."

"You make me look like the bad guy," Kakashi pouted. "You are just making me curious. That bad?"

Sakura waited. She wanted him to drop the subject, but she knew that he wouldn't leave it behind and he would wander around her friends.

"Just give me a number."

Sakura shook her head. It wasn't about the number, it was about who they were.

"Please..." Kakashi begged. She hated when he did that.

"Okay, you know all of them," Sakura took a deep breath. "Let's get something clear, I was set up with almost everyone, and I never had second dates with them, nor I slept with them, except for one."

"Okay." Kakashi placed his hands around her hips.

"Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Genma, and Iruka," Sakura laid on his chest, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Sakura waited, she peeked between her hair, Kakashi was thinking. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm between Iruka and Sasuke," he declared.

"What?"

"I know you haven't slept with Genma," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "He has been very persistent on sending you alone with him on a paradisiac island..."

"Please don't." Sakura shook her head.

"Kiba would have bragged about it," Kakashi made circles with his thumbs on her skin. "So that leaves us Sasuke and Iruka."

Sakura bit her lip.

"It was Iruka, right?" Kakashi couldn't stop his smile. From all people he could have thought about dating her, he was the last person he could have imagined. Deep down, he was happy he had been the object of her attention. Iruka would never have hurt Sakura.

"We dated for five months," Sakura blushed. She couldn't imagine she was saying that to Kakashi. "He is such a good guy, and I wasn't ready to give him what he wanted."

Kakashi smiled. No trace of jealousy involved.

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi moved, leaving her between the bed and him. The look on his eyes was different.

"Naruto set us together on a double date," Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe I was once in love with him, or at least I thought it was love."

She pressed her lips on his lips once and twice.

"I didn't know what love was until you showed me."

Kakashi snuggled her. She took him between her arms.

"Me?"

"Yes, you showed me to love my teammates and the people around me, to care about everyone as I would do to my most precious people." Sakura smiled sadly. "You also showed me to give second chances, to forgive and respect."

"You are giving me too much credit." Kakashi closed his eyes.

"No, I'm giving you enough credit for everything you had done. From all the people, you are the only one who can't see it. You are a loving person, even when you think you are the strongest and toughest man in the world. You have little details with people, it makes you think that you are just being nice, but deep down you enjoy doing them." Sakura caressed the back of his neck, making him open his eyes. "I've seen the passion while you work, even if you hate being tied on an office. I've seen you care deeply for your friends, to the point that you would die for them."

"But even if you have proved that you can love people, you don't let them love you back. I can barely imagine the life you had Kakashi, your heart is scarred by all of those memories, you are afraid, and I know there is nothing I can do to erase that from your mind." Sakura kissed his temple. His eyes were closed again. "I love you, and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. It's time for you to open your eyes and realize it. You are loved."

"What if I lose you?" Kakashi whispered at her ear.

"What if you don't?" Sakura fired back. "Stop seeing the cup half empty, when it could be half full."

"I've seen people leave my life just like that," Kakashi snapped his fingers together. "I couldn't avoid it. I have blood on my hands."

"I know," Sakura sighed. Deep down, she had been expecting this. Kakashi's self-doubt had blinded him from all the good things he had on his life. If he could only see what others did. "And I promise you, I don't mind if I spend the rest of my life doing it, Kakashi, that I will help you see what you have been missing."

Kakashi sighed. He let his body crush her against the mattress, he weighed more than she thought. Sakura took the opportunity to curl her legs around his waist.

"And let me tell you something," Sakura whispered in his ear. "you will never find, as long as you live, someone who loves you unconditionally as I do..."

Something seemed to snap inside Kakashi's head, the somber expression left his face, the way his eyes sparkled made Sakura swoon. She didn't wait for his response, with a swift move, Sakura took the sheet between their bodies and tossed it to the floor.

"Sakura..." Kakashi moaned as she closed the space between them.

Neither she or Kakashi could assure their future together, time proved to be their best ally.

/ / / / /

Kakashi yawned for the fifth time in a row. They had been up all night, their post-sex make-out sessions had ended on having sex again. A vicious circle that Kakashi enjoyed until Sakura woke him up for lunch. She looked radiant, her skin glowed, and her eyes sparkled every time they met his. Her cheeks had that pink tone he loved.

"How can you not be tired after last night?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes, the itching sensation driving him mad.

"Come here," Sakura stopped in the middle of the road. She opened her arms, inviting him to hold her. He didn't think it twice.

"This sounds tempting..." Kakashi said against her hair.

"Shut up and wait," Sakura closed her arms around his back, his skin burned slightly as her chakra flooded around his body. Kakashi couldn't point a finger on what was it, but her chakra felt different like it was mixed with his. The feeling sent goosebumps to his arms. The tingling sensation faded away, leaving him relaxed and well-rested. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi kissed her forehead.

"So..." Sakura walked next to him. "You are finally telling me where are we going?"

"Come on, c' mon, go with me." Kakashi took her hand, sliding his fingers between hers.

Sakura smiled, her eyes going soft when he smiled back at her.

They walked hand by hand down the road, time moved slowly around them. Birds chirped, squirrels hid between the treetops, making leaves fall on their hair. The air was filled with the smell of grass and dirt. They had left the small village next to Suna in the morning, the welcoming sight of the Land of Fire made Kakashi relax instantly, nothing like home.

Kakashi looked down to Sakura. Her smile showed him she was enjoying their time together. His secret plans didn't bother her as he thought they might.

The Copy-Nin smiled as Sakura let his hand go, finally sensing the small town a few steps away.

"Do you hear that?" Sakura walked in front of him, the low tone of instruments being played was getting louder.

Sakura almost ran the distance left between them and the village. Wonder leading her path.

The front gates of the little town were wide open, crowds walked around the main street, Sakura jumped excitedly, making him smile. He let her drag him into the tumultuous street.

"I think we arrived just in the middle of some kind of celebration," Kakashi observed the beautiful landscape. The sunset illuminated the street in shades of pink and orange, people had gathered outside their homes with tables and chairs to continue the party.

Paper lamps were hanged across the street, providing enough light to keep a warm atmosphere. Little origami birds hanging from the top of the trees. As soon as a song finished, the musicians started playing another one.

Sakura swang to the rhythm of the music, Kakashi spotted the group of players over a stage, people around them danced to the song. Sakura smiled at him, she pointed out the dancers, inviting him to join them.

_No way. _

"Sakura, you know I don't..." Kakashi sighed. "I might do a lot of things, but I don't dance," Kakashi let her hand go, pushing her to the crowd. He wouldn't deny her the things she enjoyed. _She deserves someone who can dance with her._ Obito growled in his mind. _Cut the crap_. Kakashi had expected her to get mad and leave him alone until her mood was tamed, but her smile proved him wrong.

"Too bad," Sakura pouted, leaving him behind. She walked until she reached a little group of kids that were dancing. The image before his eyes took his breath away. Her hips moved from side to side, her hair danced around her body, the few sun rays played with her golden rose locks. His heart jumped, a thousand butterflies flying around his stomach. He leaned to the nearest wall, enjoying the scene, her contagious spirit had gathered more people around her. Small girls squealed when they tried to play with her pink hair, Sakura played with them, covering their little heads with pink strands.

Sakura danced for minutes, now and then she would send flirtatious glares, making Kakashi give her his best eye crinkled smile.

The Copy-Nin stood still when an old man tapped her shoulder. Sakura turned to the old man, he was asking her to dance with him, she smiled kindly before accepting. She swung around to meet his eyes, she winked at him.

_Oh my... _Kakashi swoon. He wasn't sure, but he could feel his body melting, he looked down to assure his body was still in one piece.

The music continued as Sakura changed partners, dancing with kids and elders, Kakashi appreciated whenever she declined someone closer to her age. He really needed to work on the jealous boyfriend problem.

Her movements were gracious, she never missed a step. Kakashi wondered if she had ever had dance classes. Her kunoichi skills seemed to be helpful not only for killing and protecting.

"Would you like a scarf for your wife?" An old voice spoke next to his arm, Kakashi lowered his glare from Sakura. An old lady smiled kindly next to him, her hand holding a basket full of colorful fabrics. She pointed Sakura with her other hand.

"Excuse me?"_ Wife? _Kakashi's heart fell to the floor.

"Yeah, I've been watching you for the last thirty minutes, you haven't kept an eye away from her." The old lady smiled. "It's been ages since the last time I saw someone with that look."

"Really?"

The old lady turned to Sakura, she was dancing inside a circle formed by numerous children. The old lady nodded.

"Yes, that's the look my husband gave me every morning before he went to work. I miss those eyes, it's been years since he passed away," the old lady's hand traveled to the ring that hung around her neck. "I wasn't sure if these younger generations cared about love and growing a family, your minds are always focused on the wrong things!"

Kakashi smirked. That lady couldn't be more wrong. For the first time in years, peace ruled around the countries, in consequence, Konoha was facing one of the biggest baby booms the village had seen. Half of their friends were getting married and having babies. He wondered if small villages similar to that one had the same situation. The lady followed his gaze to the kids around Sakura.

"Not all babies come from love," the old lady laughed. "Half of these kids were born right after the war, their parents are from different villages."

Kakashi shook his head, they shared the same problem. One night stand and post celebration babies.

"I'm sure that you and your partner will continue the will of fire, just as the first Hokage wanted it. They will grow up in a loving home."

Kakashi smiled, what he was supposed to say to that kind of situations? Obito cackled his ass off inside his mind. _Shut up_. Kakashi hissed.

"Here," the old lady grabbed an aquamarine scarf. "It will look gorgeous with the color of her hair."

Kakashi extended his hand, accepting the gift. He made an attempt to pay her some money.

"No, it's a gift." The lady smiled. "You were a reminder of my old Nikko, thank you."

Kakashi felt a hand on his back, he turned to face Sakura's curious eyes.

"What do we have here?" she took from his hands the soft cloth. She smiled widely. "It's for me?"

Kakashi nodded. He turned to introduce her to the old lady, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"An old lady though we were married," Kakashi turned to Sakura, he laughed nervously. Sakura pressed her forehead with his. "She told me we would have cute kids."

"Really?" she rubbed their noses together, a shy giggle left her lips. "They might be cute."

Kakashi shook his head. His hands sweated picturing imaginary silver and pink-haired babies.

" Kakashi, stop making a big deal about every little thing. Don't worry about things that don't exist." She kissed his nose. "There are a lot of good things we can enjoy before we die."

Kakashi cringed at her chose of words. Sakura pulled his face until his eyes were at her level.

"I hate when you do this, repeat after me," Sakura moved her hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer. "I, Kakashi Hatake..."

"_I, Kakashi Hatake..._"

"Promise to stop being an ass..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"_Promise to stop being an ass..._"

"who worries for imaginary situations that only my obtuse mind can imagine..."

"Sakura, come on... OUCH!" Kakashi winced when she pulled his hair harder than the way she had done it last night. He growled. "..._who worries for imaginary situations that only my obtuse mind can imagine_."

"And I promise to live like there is no tomorrow, enjoying every second that I spend with the people I love, no matter what."

Kakashi smiled.

"And I promise I will not make a deal out of everything, and I will enjoy every second that I spend with the people I love, no matter what."."

Sakura smiled at his words.

"Great." She kissed him softly before pulling from his arms. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm ready for round two, we should get a room if you want to continue this kiss..."

Kakashi shook his head. Everything was going according to his plans, they had arrived just in time before night fell above them. Kakashi looked at the watch on his left wrist. They still had time to have dinner and change into clean clothes.

"Come on, we have a reservation in a little hotel," Kakashi took her hand, making his way to the building Jiraiya had described before.

"We are staying here? I thought we were going back home."

"I'm not spending my free time back at home, I'm sure Tsunade would force me to get back into work sooner than expected." Kakashi laughed, remembering the lecture he had earlier from her master.

"Oh?" Kakashi stopped at the reception of the place. The young man on the front desk welcomed them with more enthusiasm when his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" the young man asked.

"We have a reservation under the name of Nara," Kakashi spoke, his authoritative tone making clear she was his.

"Let me see," the young man shifted the pages of a record book, pointing with his finger the names. His face changed, the young man looked at him, he gulped. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Nara, your room is ready."

_Thank you, Shikamaru_. Kakashi smiled.

Sakura giggled. Kakashi peeked from the corner of his eye, her cheeks were red, she was biting her bottom lip.

"This way." The boy guided them to their room, it was on the furthest part of the place. At least they wouldn't get a noise complaint.

"Thank you," Kakashi nodded. Closing the door at the young boy's face.

"So... You are telling me now what is going on?" Sakura sat on the bed.

He shook his head. Her eagerness wouldn't ruin the surprise he had pulled together.

"Wait and see." Kakashi winked at her, before disappearing inside the bathroom.

· · · · ·

Sakura's mood was shifting into dangerous places. Making Kakashi worry for his life.

Dinner hadn't been terrible, he had managed to find a place where Dangos were their specialty. Sakura had devoured every order until they were asked to leave the restaurant, Kakashi was sure the owner wasn't prepared to satisfy the appetite of his pink kunoichi.

"You are telling me now?" Sakura's tone was playful, but Kakashi knew her well, she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Why we don't just enjoy our mutual company?" Kakashi took her hand, dragging her back to their room. "We can fool around before our excursion."

"Excursion?" Sakura stopped. "You are planning going home right now?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"An old friend of mine told me about this place he ran into years ago," Kakashi pulled her arm. He fished the key from his front pocket, the door creaked when he swang it open for Sakura. He was taking his time, he didn't mind getting Sakura even madder. "He was working on a very secret project when he found this spot in the middle of the forest, he spent the rest of his trip there. He found answers to the unknown questions he had."

Sakura waited outside the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"C' mon." Kakashi offered her his hand. She walked into the room, avoiding his touch.

"I hope you are not lying Kakashi," Sakura sat on the only chair, shifting from her shoes. "Do I have to wear something more appropriate?" Kakashi ogled her, head to toes. The thin dress she had acquired back in Suna, accentuated every curve of her body. His mouth went dry. He moved his eyes away from her.

"You are perfect, but probably something warmer could help."

"Okay."

"I'll be waiting for you outside the hotel." Kakashi smiled back at her. Staying inside that room, while Sakura changed clothes was tempting his will. They wouldn't come out until morning if he stayed. Kakashi grabbed a previously packed backpack. Blankets, food, water, and some weapons. _You never know when you might need them_. Kakashi thought. He walked out of the room before Sakura could complain.

The night had fallen hours ago, stars shone above his head, the slight breeze of summer nights playing with his hair. It had been a good idea making sure Sakura changed her clothes, everything could go wrong if she ended up half-frozen in the middle of the woods.

Kakashi sensed Sakura before he could hear her. The kunoichi jumped to his back, almost bringing them down together, she laughed, snuggling with her nose his hair.

"You smell wonderful," Sakura moved her arms around his neck. "I have died to tell you that for years, you smell like Konoha's woods and something citrus, and musk, " she sighed at his back, listing all the things she recognized. "You smell like home, whenever I felt homesick during long missions, I would just hang closer to you..."

Kakashi was sure his heart wouldn't take any longer, someday she would say something that would make him explode. Her words always managed to sneak deep down his heart.

"Anko always said I smelled like dog." Kakashi slid his hands under her legs, making sure she was secured at his back. Sakura giggled.

"Yes, but in a good way," Sakura played with his hair with her nose. "I pretty sure you use the same shampoo as Pakkun."

"Hmph." Kakashi snorted, making a mental note to buy a new shampoo from now on.

"It's going to be a large expedition?" Sakura adjusted in his back.

"I can't tell..."

"Do you care if I take a nap? I'm sure you don't mind," Kakashi felt her lips at the nape of his neck. "Just for a few minutes, it would help you with your mysterious agenda."

"Just sleep, Sakura." Kakashi covered her hands with his, she sighed deeply at his back.

· · · · ·

Kakashi jumped between the trees, he feared that Jiraiya had led him to a wrong route. He had been wandering around the same spot for the last thirty minutes. Sakura at his back wasn't helping, with every second it passed, she became heavier. The soft sound of her breathing was soothing, the vain attempt of waking her up was a big no for Kakashi. He wanted to wake her when they had reached the damned meadow.

_Okay, maybe a break could be helpful_. Kakashi stopped in a high branch, his calves burned in need of rest. He looked around, trees were becoming closer, they were deep inside Konoha's forest. Kakashi remembered why he wanted to go there.

_"You are my most loyal fan," Jiraiya patted his back. "So I'm going to trust you my most precious secret."_

_Kakashi's eyes glowered with anticipation. What would it be? A never seen edition of an Icha Icha Novel? A series of sketches of the kinkiest scenes from the mind of the Pervy Sage? An unreleased book?_

_"Junko's Paradise, my friend." Jiraiya smiled, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. _

_"What?"_

_"Yes!" Jiraiya knocked the glass of his hand down the table. "During my first expedition as a writer, I came across this unusual place, it talked to me during the night. My mind cleared and answers came to me, it was like I had opened my eyes for the first time in years!"_

_Kakashi observed him, considering under the influence of what had Jiraiya had been during his discovery._

_"It held the most magnificent view from The Fire Country, " Jiraiya moved his arms, opened at his full length. "I think it may hold this name thanks to that place."_

_"And where we can find this place?" Kakashi was sure he may have imagined everything, but he would give the benefit of the doubt. Jiraiya smiled, probably he was the first person who sounded curious about his old discovery. Kakashi watched surprised how a little toad jumped into the table. The green toad threw up a piece of paper. Jiraiya took it and spread it above the table._

_"I'm happy that you ask..."_

Kakashi smiled at the memory. It had been almost twenty years since Jiraiya told him about this secret place. Twenty years he had spent searching for it.

"We have arrived?" A sleepy voice asked from his back. Kakashi shook his head. Sakura sighed. "Let me down, I can make it from here."

Kakashi laid Sakura over the tree, still groggy from her nap. He ruffled her messy hair.

"I think it would be a better idea to search for it in the morning," Kakashi observed Sakura yawning, she was shaking her head.

"No, you've been very persistent about this," Sakura stood up, cracking the bones from her shoulders. "I want to see what you've been hiding from me since early morning."

"I'm not hiding something from you," Kakashi explained. "This place has been hiding from me for the last twenty years, every time I'm around, I dedicate a day or two, trying to find it."

"TWENTY YEARS?" Sakura's eyes widened. "What makes you think you will find it today?"

"I have my lucky charm with me," Kakashi winked before jumping off the tree, landing on the ground with a cloud of dirt.

Kakashi began to walk north, just as Jiraiya had shown him. Sakura followed his steps from above, her feet vaguely making noise. Her actions made Kakashi smile, always on duty, even if they were on vacation.

"So, this place..." Sakura talked from the trees. "Who is this friend that you talked about it? He might be lying if you had spent twenty years searching for it."

"He's not lying," Kakashi really hoped Jiraiya hadn't been joking when they talked about it. "I'm rather sure it's real."

"And why _he_ hadn't helped you in your search?" Sakura inquired.

"He's busy..." Kakashi was sure that when he mentioned the old pervert Sennin, she would return instantly to Konoha.

"Why is so important for you to find it?"

Kakashi walked in silence, finding an answer to Sakura's words. He had been obsessed with that place when Jiraiya first talked about it, wanting to know if it really existed, later he found out that the writer of the Icha Icha novels had used the landscape for one of his favorite scenes. Kakashi had imagined that place for years, his brain created extraordinary places that only his mind could conceive. After the years, Kakashi had concluded that maybe it had been destroyed after many wars, but hope always kept him looking for it.

"It's something like a treasure hunt," Kakashi tried to explain without giving too much information. "I'm sure that my friend saw it, he described it to me with extreme detail, things you just can't imagine."

Sakura kept his rhythm, the sound of their feet echoed around them.

"When you say he wrote about it..." _Damn_. "You mean like an article for a newspaper or something less formal?"

"Probably both." Jiraiya used to document his trips sometimes while he was on Konoha, publishers always paid enough money to get a hand on them.

"Please tell me you are not talking about Icha Icha..." Sakura mocked. She already knew the answer.

Kakashi bit his tongue, if he decided to stop talking for the rest of the trip, she might forget the subject, he didn't need her complaining about his choice of activities during his vacation. But it didn't mean he didn't want to spend time with her. He would gladly leave the Hokage status to spend the rest of his life reading and traveling next to her. His change of thoughts caught him unaware.

"Okay," Sakura sighed. Kakashi heard her jumping, she landed next to him. "I'll help you to find your precious spot. It must be worthy if you had spent almost half of your life trying to find it."

"Thank you."

/ / / / /

"Admit it, we are lost, right?" Sakura rubbed her temples with both hands. They had been running in circles for the last two hours, he hadn't been sure until Sakura decided to tie her scarf around one of the trees. When they spotted the green fabric, Kakashi took his mask off and smiled awkwardly to her.

"This land might be magnetized," Sakura observed how Kakashi tapped his compass against his palm.

"What about your perfect sense of orientation?" Sakura teased, she hated being rude against him, but she was cold and tired. She would rather be hot and bothered as Kakashi had promised earlier.

"I know where the inn is," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "This thing is not letting us travel north, every time we walk that way in turns us back to the south."

"Genjutsu?" Sakura asked. Her eyes traveled around them, not perceiving anything unusual.

"No, it's just some kind of barrier." Kakashi kept playing with his compass and map. Sakura wondered if there was something behind this special place that only could be found by lost adventurers.

Kakashi said Jiraiya ran into it, he hadn't been looking for it. What if this place was visible when you weren't trying.

_Duh. Of course..._

The answer was under their noses.

"Kakashi, come here." Sakura extended her hand, the silver-haired man reached her and took it. "Give me those."

Sakura fetched from his hands the map and compass, and with a faint glow from her fist, she turned them into pieces. Kakashi gasped.

"What are you doing!" Kakashi shook his head. "If we weren't lost, now we will be!"

"Have a little faith in me." Sakura tossed the rest of the gadgets to the ground, taking Kakashi's hands in their place. Sakura smiled when his exposed face watched her incredulously. "Let's get lost, forget the world for a second and just let your heart guide you."

"I don't..." Sakura interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't think Hatake, where you want to be right now?" she pecked his lips again.

"I want to be with you."

"You are here with me, so let's go..." Sakura kissed him one last time before she walked into the trees.

· · · · ·

The moon sent dim light between the treetops, she would have been scared if it wasn't for Kakashi's reassuring hand around hers. Whenever she felt she was lost, Sakura kept walking in that direction, fate would guide them.

They walked for minutes, the green fabric no longer visible whenever they walked into a new space of trees. Sakura was sure they were going in the right way, she observed the man next to her. Kakashi had been following her lead without a doubt, his face was relaxed and hopeful. He trusted her. Sakura gulped, she was the one who would be their savior or their doom.

· · · · ·

"Wait," Sakura bumped against him when he abruptly stopped. "Can you hear that?"

Kakashi dropped her hand, he moved between the trees and the grass that was too tall to walk through it, his hands splitting apart the lawn to make room for her. Sakura walked behind him, the sound of dry leaves against their feet hid the sound of what it could be water. Sakura wasn't sure if it was real or not, but the look on Kakashi's face confirmed he was listening to it too.

Sakura moved slowly, all her senses alert. The grass extended between the thick trees, the moon long gone above their heads. Kakashi held her hand tighter when darkness wrapped them, the sound of water got louder.

"Can you see anything?" Sakura worried she might have endangered their lives by taking the risk of getting lost. Sakura feared what they could face in that part of the woods.

Kakashi didn't respond, his senses were alert, expecting any kind of threat.

They continued walking, the sound of water was their only guide. Sakura sent glances to the sky, expecting to see anything else than trees, the night was starting to have consequences in her. Her breathing was getting sharper, and her palms stung with sweat.

Suddenly everything became clear, Sakura felt the cold air against her face, sending shivers down her spine, it was like someone had lifted a veil from her eyes. The night became alive, Sakura came through the tall grass, leaving the cryptic forest behind.

Sakura went speechless.

She wouldn't believe it if her eyes weren't seeing it.

Just in front of their eyes, the hidden valley revealed it's magnificence.

The place had a resemblance to the Valley of the End, but it had never been touched by human hands. It's beauty remained intact. No trace of old battles, no evidence of civilization, just plain nature.

Sakura felt on the top of the world.

Kakashi and Sakura emerged from the forest, the path they had been following, had guided them to the top of a cliff. It hadn't been water what they have heard. The brush of hundreds of tress resembled the sound of water running. The only source of water was the lake at their feet. The water remained in calm.

Sakura adventured further, leaving Kakashi behind. The beauty of the place invited her to move closer, relish in its beauty.

Hills and mountains continued their way to the horizon, their beauty remained hidden in the shadows, waiting peacefully for dawn. Paths of land marveled around trees, leaving vast fields where flowers grew in every direction. Trees grew in different sizes and shapes, none of them seemed to follow an order. Sakura looked around, every time something new marveled her, the sway of the trees, the pattern of wildflowers around the lake. Sakura lingered in the reflection of the water, it mirrored the scene on top of their heads. During her shinobi years, Sakura had traveled around different countries, witnessing unspeakable views and places, but she had never run into a site where millions of stars glistened in one place, every star twinkled with different kind of colors, some of them were white, others were blue, but her favorite was light pink.

The cold wind played with her pink locks. Sakura knew she should have been uncomfortable with the brisk sensation, but her mind was focused on every detail around her. Her mind had settled her needs in second place, she only cared for what it was in front of her. Everything looked unreal... Sakura knew that those places only belonged to fairy tales.

She stood still for minutes. The moon glowed high up in the sky, sending milky shades around them.

The sound of a bump against the grass, made Sakura remember she wasn't alone, Kakashi had been so quiet that she had forgotten he was behind her. He had decided to sit on the top of a fallen tree, his hands resting above the rough wood, his fingers playing with the musk.

Sakura observed how moonshine played strangely with Kakashi's features, he held the appearance of a mythical creature under the dim light, his hair sent silver flashes every time he moved, his pale skin showed the old and faint scars he had on his face. Unconsciously, Kakashi bitted his upper lip, his black orbs lost in the distance. Sakura could recognize that look at leagues, he looked at the old monument the same way.

_I bet he still talks with Obito_. Sakura thought.

She sat on the grass, admiring the view of her partner. Sakura thought that after many years, Kakashi wouldn't be able to take her breath away, she had seen every face, every mood, every part of him, but she couldn't be more wrong, the last days had proved that she still had many things to learn about him. Sakura wondered if the gods would please her with enough time to unravel the mystery that Kakashi held.

When Sakura began to feel alone, she walked to his side, taking her time to admire a little longer his face under the moon. His hand stretched to invite her to sit down next to him.

Sakura stood quietly next to him, her head trying to imagine what he would be thinking. He had spent all her life searching for a place he wasn't even sure it existed. His trust in Jiraiya impressed her. Sakura felt his finger against her skin, his eyes still focused past the cliff.

The night grew silent, Sakura and Kakashi sat still next to each other.

Moon was the only witness of the lovers most recent discovery. Sakura stopped thinking about nature, his thoughts shifted to the problems she had back home. _What problems?_ A little voice that didn't belong to inner Sakura spoke. _You know, the usual_... Money, missions, patients back in the hospital, social life, Kakashi...

_He's right there, why are you worrying about him?_

_I don't know_... Sakura had worried about him for years, that the list was endless. _His excessive work, the junk food he always craves, the high-rank missions he needs to take, his sleeping habits, his friends, his mental health, the way he always skips his medical exam..._ Sakura sighed, she could continue until the end of times.

_But haven't you been helping him with those problems lately?_

_Yeah_... Sakura smiled, she had managed to keep him alive for the last four years. She turned to admire her hard work.

_There is no reason to worry about things that haven't happened or that remain in the past. Follow your own advice. Live like there is no tomorrow. Enjoy the little things, because you may be focused on the wrong stuff that you will miss the right ones_.

Sakura weighed the wisdom behind those words. Slowly, the night wore away her problems. Everything looked foolish after she thought about it. Things that had been worrying her for months became clear. She had spent most of her time suffering for things that kept her away from being happy. Life was too short to keep that in mind. There was no way she could change the past, or she could predict the future. She needed to live in the now.

Sakura crooked her head to one side, her bones complained after holding the same posture for too long. She wondered if Kakashi had fallen asleep. No, he was still thinking.

Sakura sighed, she was going to miss that place, everything was so peaceful.

A thought ran wildly in her mind.

After minutes of thinking, Sakura's mind couldn't work out how in hell, Jiraiya had included that gorgeous place into his stupid porn books.

She couldn't help it. A giggle left her lips.

"Sorry," Sakura pressed her lips together. Kakashi turned his face, a curious look on his eyes. She shook her head, she wouldn't interrupt his thoughts with her silliness.

"Sakura..." Kakashi insisted.

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no, go back to your meditation or whatever you were doing." She moved his face with her hand, not letting him see her.

"Here," Kakashi offered her his tiny orange copy of Icha Icha. "I know what you are thinking, it might surprise you."

Sakura laughed a little louder.

"Page fifty-four..." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura red the pages, her cheeks growing pink, and her body responding to the words she was reading. Kakashi chuckled next to her. Sakura wondered how Kakashi managed to control himself every time he was in public, reading that stupid book.

Finally, Sakura finished the chapter. It was the first time she had the chance to read one of the many books the old pervert had written. Sakura decided that the book was nothing other than explicit and dirty smut. Sakura shook her head disappointed, the bastard had used the place to describe the body of the main character.

"_Her body was tender as the morning light, her touch burned like a thousand fires_," Kakashi quoted. "_Her breasts_..."

"I get the idea!" Sakura interrupted him. Reading the words was one thing, but hear them from Kakashi's lips was a whole new level, one she knew would be hard to resist.

"Jiraiya has a gift that no other has," Kakashi chuckled. "He can take the most virtuous thing and turn it into..."

"Porn," Sakura concluded. Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I'm relieved that this place really existed, I was begging to think that maybe Jiraiya had a dark sense of humor and he wanted to see how long I would persist in searching for it."

"I'm happy that you found it." Sakura took his hand, kissing his palm tenderly. "You deserve it."

"I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for you." Kakashi pulled her closer to him, her skin thanked the warm embrace. He moved his hand up and down, creating friction between their bodies.

"It was a matter of luck," Sakura smiled. She knew that things tended to get in place when you stopped looking for them. She had learned it in a hard way. Kakashi huffed, he knew it too.

"Jiraiya offered to pay me a large amount of money for tagging this place with a transportation seal." Kakashi ran a hand across his face. "I think it deserves to be kept in secret, just visible for those who are lost."

"Couldn't agree more."

Sakura leaned over his body, the restless nights taking the best of her. She covered her mouth when she couldn't stop a yawn. Her eyes turned to the sky, it was finally changing its color. The darkness was turning into a deep blue, the sun was coming up slowly.

"Hold on a little longer," Kakashi squeezed her arm. "Dawn is almost here, Jiraiya promised me it was the best view he has ever seen."

Sakura snuggled against him, she wanted to promise him she would stay awake, but her body had other ideas.

"I'll try."

"I'll read to you..." Kakashi offered her. Her body melted, inner Sakura moving her head up and down. _Yes, please!_

"If you insist..."

Kakashi read to her for the next forty minutes, his voice getting huskier as time flew, Sakura no longer felt cold, she couldn't find the moment they would fly off that place, back into the inn.

"I think we should keep it right here," Kakashi closed the book between his fingers. His glare was dark, Sakura's body craved him.

"Er, yeah..." She moved her head, shaking her lustful thoughts from her mind.

"Come here," Kakashi stood from his place. He pointed the border between trees and sky.

Jiraiya wasn't lying.

Night had captivated her mind, but sunrise held the key to her heart. There were no words to describe what Sakura was beholding.

The view was breathtaking, for the second time, Sakura wished she could stay there forever.

That was when the first sun rays kissed the treetops, Sakura understood why it was called the land of fire. Every leaf, from every tree, shone with all shades of orange, the light breeze shuffled the branches, sending shadows that mirrored the dance of fire flames.

When the sun finally reached the lake, Sakura saw the black pond turn into clear crystalline water. The light invited animals to creep outside their homes, enjoying the beginning of a new day.

The view lasted just a couple of minutes, revealing new colors and places to discover. Sakura sighed.

In merely seconds, Kakashi had witnessed one of the most significant events of his life. He had waited so long for that moment. Sakura wished she could turn back time and frame that day for him.

Kakashi sighed. No, he didn't need a reminder. Sakura was sure he had enjoyed and cherished every second he had spent in that place.

He turned to her, his smile without a trace of sadness.

"Let's go home."

/ / / / /

A/N: Wow, long chapter! I know! Honestly, I wished it turned different, I had to rewrite it like tree times. I wanted something more cheerful and full of joy! But in the end, I got something more emotional, I hope you like it!

Thank you for all of your reviews!

It's kind of weird to do this for the first time, so please be patient, whatever you want to say, say it! I need to know if you are liking some of the things I'm writing or not.

I know that Sakura and Kakashi are OOC, sorry for that! I'll do my best to keep them just as the manga and the anime!

Ps. I know it was Junko's Island, but I felt it would be more appropriate to go for the woods. Sorry about that!

(:


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Hello! The last update is finally here!

I just wanted to thank everyone that has read Icha Icha Unraveled, this started as a simple prompt, and it ended with +30k words.

Words that I really love because it's the first time I dare to public and share my work with so many people!

Thank you for your support! I'll be posting new stories soon! I'll keep you informed on my Tumblr account (same name)!

Without anything else to say rather than thanks, here is the last chapter.

Please enjoy it!

/ / / / /

Epilogue

/ / / / /

_Thirteen months later_...

· · · · ·

Kakashi groaned as the alarm went off one more time. He turned his head to the black box with red numbers on it. Seven o'clock.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. How many times had he tried to get rid of that stupid clock? Five times? Eight times? By the tenth time, Kakashi discovered the damned thing was glued to the table. Of course, he had tried to get rid of the furniture, but Shikamaru was a step ahead from him, the stand had been screwed to the floor.

_Freakin Nara_.

As Kakashi waited to hear the chime from the alarm again, he turned to face the woman lying next to him. He smiled at the mess her pink hair was, all tangled around her face, hiding most of it to Kakashi's eyes.

His eyes traveled down to her lips, they were partially open, the bottom lip was swollen from their previous night.

Kakashi traced his finger along her soft skin, circling the little bruises around her neck that got lost behind her hair, down to the rest of her chest. Kakashi chuckled. Remembering how Sakura had tried to found a place to leave her love marks on his skin. After giving up on his neck, she became creative in the areas she could leave the little bruises on his body. Her favorite spot was his wrists, just above his pulse. He wouldn't deny it, it was kind of sexy.

"Good morning," she whispered as his hand kept making circles on her neck. She smiled sleepily.

"Hi."

"You are in a good mood today," Sakura said, moving her head to kiss his hand. He pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you."

He kissed her hair, her temple, each of her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.

Sakura crossed her arms around his neck, keeping him in place as they endured their kiss. Kakashi rolled around with her, leaving her under his body, getting a better position on top of her.

With a soft move, Kakashi parted her legs with his hips, letting Sakura adjust her body around him. His lips devoured her mouth with the same hunger he felt every morning. Her hips moved to the same rhythm as their lips, the soft moans she cried between his lips, made him crave her body like a drug. Sakura pulled him closer to her body, her hips humping against him, sending that tingling sensation to the lower parts of his body.

His hand moved from her face to the hem of her shirt, Sakura moved to give him better access to her body, lifting her arms, ready for him to take her clothes off, Kakashi smiled as he slowly peeled the fabric from her body...

_RING. RING RING_.

The alarm went off one last time.

Sakura sighed as her arms dropped to each of her sides, surrendered by the timing of the alarm.

Kakashi dropped his head down to her shoulder, crashing her slightly.

_Maybe if I_... Kakashi kissed her hair, his hand roaming under her shirt.

"Kakashi, come on..." Sakura panted against his chest, unable to move under his weight. "Tsunade is seriously considering sending me out of the village if I keep coming late."

"I'm the Hokage, she can't do that," Kakashi growled against her head, her pink hair tickled his nose.

"She's the former Hokage," Sakura struggled, trying to remove his hand off her breast. Kakashi left his body fully crash against the mattress. "Oh God, Kakashi, I'm not playing!"

"Neither do I..." _Well, maybe a little bit..._

Sakura grumbled, trying to push his chest.

"One day I won't be coming back home, and you'll be wondering why?" Sakura said breathlessly. "You'll try to find me at my old apartment or at Ino's place, and you won't be able to do it..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _There she goes_...

"People will start questioning what did that old pervert did to such a young and innocent girl..." Kakashi felt her body growing hot. The hair of his arms lifted when he sensed the danger under him.

_Shit. Time to move!_

"And I'll say she left to work because she was running late. _No! Sakura don't!_..." Kakashi jumped from the bed before her chakra charged arms could reach him. He ran outside the bedroom, leaving her alone on top of the bed, her eyes glowing wickedly.

"Where are you going?" Sakura snickered.

Kakashi ran to the other bedroom, hiding his chakra from her. If she caught him, she wouldn't be the only one to arrive late for work. Not like he really cared about it, but he really didn't want to deal with his young assistant. With quick moves, Kakashi moved the loose panel from the ceiling, revealing his hiding spot. A place he had found one time as he tried to hide his deluxe collection of _Icha Icha_ from a furious pink kunoichi.

He waited patiently, her footsteps echoing around the place.

_When did she learn that?_

He shook his head, remembering all the things he had taught her over the last year. Not only she had mastered most of the techniques from his books, but she had also learned a lot from their sparring sessions while they were out of bed.

_Damn_.

Kakashi remembered how right after coming back from their trip, Sakura had asked him borrowed one of his books, by the end of the month Kakashi had lost his principal ANBU guard and the rest of his Icha Icha collection. She went missing for two weeks, by the fifteen-day she came to his office with a series of demands on a roll.

Kakashi smiled.

She had proved to be equally kinky as he and had agreed on trying new things, as long as they both were comfortable.

Kakashi appreciated the new path their relationship had taken until Sakura grew fond of a book in specific. It took him months to notice the little sex-crazed he had created, and now it was time to pay back.

His body reacted to his memories, understanding it wouldn't be a bad idea to end in her arms. He would get the shot to finish what they had begun that morning. Kakashi let his chakra flow freely around his body, the sound of steps walking around stopped in the same second.

He was going to let her win this time.

/ / / / /

Sakura knew where he would be hiding the moment he left the room. She just wanted to extend his little game. Kakashi didn't know how much she enjoyed goofing around the apartment before they needed to go back to their responsibilities. The way he laughed and ran carefreely, forgetting just for a second his role as Hokage, sent a wave of feelings through Sakura's heart. He looked so young and beautiful! She wished they could last forever in that piece of heaven they had in his apartment.

Sakura walked a couple of times outside the room he was hiding, his chakra came back by the second time she crossed the hallway.

What pervert thought had crossed his mind to let her found him was something only Kakashi knew.

If someone had told her, she would be spending her mornings running semi-naked around her old sensei's place, trying to catch him to have morning sex, she would have died of embarrassment.

But now she would call it a typical Wednesday morning.

She knocked twice before a giggle answered. _Kakashi giggling?_ Sakura's heart melted.

"Uhm, I wonder where that obnoxious old man could be hiding?" Sakura teased opening the door, she looked around, the creak of the ceiling giving away his location. She waited until a black shadow hovered over her, throwing her to the bed they had in the guest room.

"Obnoxious old man?" Kakashi frowned on top of her. She laughed, tapping the little wrinkle between his eyebrows. "That's mean."

"Yeah, yeah..." She patted his arm. "What you are going to do about it?"

"Uhm..." Kakashi hummed, the fire sparkling in his eyes. Sakura's body clenched with anticipation. Kakashi leaned to caught her lips with his. The intensity of their kiss deepened as Sakura played with the waistband of his pants. "I thought you were going late for work," Kakashi growled between her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw to the top of her breasts.

Sakura moved his face, holding it for a second to admire his features. Kakashi crooked his head to give her a better look, his lips turned in a lopsided grin.

Sakura sighed. She knew she could spend the rest of her life admiring his bare face. Sakura traced the tan line that crossed his face, her finger running down the scar of his eye, she paused at the top of his lips, a smile forming on her mouth.

"Stop looking me at that way Sakura," Kakashi warned her. "I don't mind if we are late for work."

"Neither do I," Sakura smiled.

·

·

·

"I thought you were worried about getting late for work?" Kakashi asked behind her, a cup of tea in one hand and a toast in the other. The living image of laziness.

"Well..." Sakura hesitated. Telling him she had re-scheduled her hours at the hospital to have her mornings free for him, would lead them to fool around longer in the morning and he would be late for work. Something that Shikamaru wouldn't be pleased to deal with.

"So?" Kakashi insisted.

"You know how Tsunade begged me to spend more time at the hospital," Kakashi nodded. "Leaving me enough time to take care of my duties as your guard."

"You are chatting Sakura," Kakashi left the cup over the table.

"My shift starts at noon," Sakura turned before he could say something. Knowing his lazy ass, he would try to persuade her to go back to bed, something she found painfully to reject. The sound of the chair dragging against the wooden floors made her turn her head.

_Damn_.

She was right.

"Oh Haruno, you just said the magic words." Kakashi walked behind her, pulling her back to their bedroom, making her wonder if Kakashi held an endless reserve of stamina. The look in his eyes might have answered her question.

/ / / / /

"You are late again," Shikamaru growled over his shoulder. "The council was here for the meeting you scheduled, they left ten minutes ago."

Kakashi nodded, ignoring the words of his young assistant. His head still flying in the clouds, remembering the very fruitful morning he had with Sakura.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, the council..."

"Kakashi, if you keep this kind of behavior, I might ask my father to rearrange your Anbu formations," Shikamaru warned him, knowing exactly why he had been late again.

Kakashi growled.

"Well, you see Shikamaru, I found my self in a big deliberation while I was walking down the street." Kakashi moved to his desk, leaving his Hokage clothes on top of the table. "In the morning, I found a gorgeous lady on my bed that refused to let me go or maybe it was the other way..."

"Yadda yadda..." Shikamaru shook his hands in front of him. "Straight to the point Kakashi, I don't need to know what you do in your mornings."

Kakashi laughed.

"Come on Shikamaru..." Kakashi sat on his place, taking the first scroll that demanded his attention. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Excuse me?"

"I remember your first year married to Temari," Kakashi faked interest on what he was reading. "I know how many times you did it at this office while you though I was absent."

Kakashi left the scroll on the table and lifted his gaze to the startled look of the young Nara. He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Shikadai was conceived on a broom closet down the hall, am I wrong?"

Shikamaru's cheeks burned with embarrassment, he played nervously with the agenda he had on his hands. Kakashi laughed, he didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"The way you felt those months is what I'm feeling right now," Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "I might be a tough guy, but she..."

"Disarms you in every single way." Shikamaru agreed.

Kakashi nodded.

The look Shikamaru gave him was something he hadn't seen before. Could it have been affection? Kakashi knew something was brewing inside the boy's mind, he waited patiently in his place.

"I'll start scheduling your appointments after ten o'clock," Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't give you more time, or you'll be spending your nights here."

"I couldn't ask for more," Kakashi said sincerely.

"I've known you for years Kakashi," Shikamaru walked to the door, his hand lingering on the doorknob. "I'm happy that you have found someone that means the same thing as Temari does to me."

Kakashi smiled. He hadn't noticed it yet, but Shikaku's son had grown fond into his heart. Maybe it was time to prove to him how grateful he was for his work.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"I need by the end of the day my agenda for the next ten days," Kakashi resumed his attention to the scroll. "After that, you can take your wife and your kid and have some rest, it's an order."

It wasn't a lot, but it was the best thing he could do with what he had on his hands.

Shikamaru looked at him surprised, a faint smile crossing his lips.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said winking at him before he exited the room.

Kakashi spun on his chair, letting the movement push him to the window.

People walked around the streets, Kakashi was able to spot Iruka with a group of genin training on field number three, Sakura's favorite object of destruction. The sight of pink caught his attention.

And there she was, walking next to the Ero-sennin as they talked. _What could they be talking about?_ Kakashi wondered as he followed her steps closely.

Then he saw it. Something that had slipped from his mind for the last months they had been dating. Sakura's smile shone as the bright blue book appeared on his hands.

"Damn it, Jiraiya!" Kakashi growled as the man placed _his_ book on her hands.

It would be the death of him.

/ / / / /

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura shook the book in front of the old pervert's face.

"When I have been wrong?" Jiraiya laughed, the pain on his ribs remembering he had been wrong that morning and Tsunade had proved it.

"A lot of times, according to Naruto," Sakura mocked.

"Some times it was his fault..." Jiraiya pointed out his chest.

Sakura scoffed, wondering how he had survived after many reckless years.

"So, what are you planning to do with that?"

"Probably read it and then burn it," Sakura laughed at the face Jiraiya made. "I still can't believe Kakashi asked you to write about me, and worst that you actually did it."

"You wouldn't dare..." Jiraiya gauged the chances of getting back his book.

"Probably don't..." she wouldn't dare to attempt against his porn.

Sakura flipped the pages from the blue book, thinking about the benefits of having new material to share with Kakashi.

She looked down, expecting to see drawings of her in explicit situations but to her surprise, she couldn't find anything.

One page after another one, all of them were empty.

"HEY!" Sakura shouted, making some people turn their heads to their way. She didn't care.

"What?" Jiraiya asked as he observed the menu of a little ramen shop.

"It's blank!" Sakura growled. The book trembled between her fingers, she gripped it until it almost cracked.

"Hey, take it easy kiddo!" Jiraiya took it from her hands. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean his owner can't see it."

"What?"

"Take this to Kakashi, he will know what to do with it."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"How he will be able to see it?"

"His chakra will do the job," Jiraiya smiled wickedly.

Sakura stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Her fingers traced the back of the book.

_Could it be possible?_

Sakura looked into Jiraiya's eyes as her fingers glowed with chakra. With a _poof_, the real copy of the book was revealed.

Icha Icha Rose.

Sakura read the tittle and observed the bright pink color. She smiled, knowing that her suspicion was right. It was a book about her.

"HOW... DID YOU..." Jiraiya babbled next to her.

"Maybe your seals are no longer strong as they used to," Sakura shrugged, ignoring his concerns.

"Oh, young lady..." Jiraiya shook his head. "I might be senile, but that's a seal I've performed over a thousand times and has never failed me."

"Until today," Sakura smiled.

"How did you do it?"

"I masked my chakra as him," Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

It was Jiraiya's turn to stay in silence. Sakura knew it would be a bad idea if she stood there longer than she expected it. The feeling of being watched crept at the back of her neck. She turned around to see if someone was observing them.

"I should be going," Sakura said to her companion. Her fingers played with the pages of the book. A gloved hand stopped her actions.

"Wait, are you..." Jiraiya's eyes popped from their place. His eyes sparkled as her face gave what he was looking for.

Sakura could feel the color draining from her face. She had come this long, and she wouldn't ruin it by her stupid stunt.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but you might be wrong," Sakura shoved his hand from hers. "It was nice seeing you, thanks for the book."

With that said, Sakura poofed away from him.

She appeared at her old apartment, thanking Sakura from the past for paying one-year worth rent six months ago. If only she had known that Kakashi would ask her to move in with him just a month later...

She really needed to rest a little before she went back to the hospital, the thought of spending all her day solving a stomach flu epidemy made her sick. She covered her mouth as she ran into her bathroom.

Sakura quivered as she cleaned the remnants of her breakfast from her lips, the cold water taking away the nasty taste from her mouth.

Sakura observed her reflection in the mirror. She needed to talk with Ino.

Now.

/ / / / /

"I'm telling you, Boss," Pakkun repeated with a sigh. "She's been avoiding us for the last two months."

"Whenever she's with that blonde, she suddenly poofs away." Shiba agreed.

Kakashi hummed, thinking about what his ninken had just told him. He accepted that indeed was an odd behavior from Sakura to avoid them at any cost.

By this time, Kakashi thought she had grown fond of them, they had spent a lot of time together that even she had gotten her own nickname.

_Ladyboss._

Kakashi thought in a million reasons why she could be hiding, and none of them ended well...

_Why could it be?_

Kakashi looked around.

The sun rose behind the stone monument, throwing orange rays across the training field, little beads of water sparkled on the grass. Kakashi looked how in each drop a small version of his ninken reflected.

That morning he had woken to have a spar session with his dogs to keep him in shape, he had given s goodbye kiss to a sleepy Sakura, and after a quick shower, he had run to their meeting point.

_Damn it Sakura._

He wouldn't have expected to have a line of whining dogs, demanding answers about Sakura's behavior. Answers that he didn't know he needed.

_I just wanted a peaceful weekend_. Kakashi's thoughts cried.

"I see you are burning some gray matter, son..." a voice spoke behind him. He turned to see a white man swinging around as he approached.

"Is that obvious?" Kakashi scoffed. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone except Sakura.

"I might have heard the conversation you held with your dogs," Jiraiya dropped to the floor next to him. _Of course, he had..._

"And?"

"Don't overthink it," Jiraiya fetched from his pocket some dog treats and instantly every ninken was around him. "She will come to you and explain everything when she's ready."

Jiraiya took a bunch of treats and threw them far as he could, the group of dogs splinted, trying to get some of them.

Kakashi stood in silence. Had he missed something?

"I don't get it."

"She's okay Kakashi, she's not trying to avoid you or..." Jiraiya poked his forehead. "Trying to leave you."

Kakashi moved from the pervert's touch. Jiraiya knew something about Sakura, and he wasn't telling him what it was. He hated it when people kept secrets from him.

This new information just made Kakashi's head hurt. He had wondered all morning why she could be hiding from his dogs, and now he had the answer next to him, and he was keeping it away from him.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

Maybe she had gotten sick, and she was dying.

_Oh no..._

Jiraiya laughed next to him.

"Sometimes I wonder how your mind works, Kakashi," the man placed an arm around his shoulders. "She's perfectly fine, she's not sick, nor dying, she's just a little..."

Jiraiya trailed off his words, trying to find the right word. The younger ninja dropped his head to his hands.

_Why it had to be this way?_

"Hey, take it easy kiddo..." Jiraiya patted his shoulder. "I have a deal with her..."

"What kind of deal?"

"I told her she had two more months to tell you what is going on with her..." Jiraiya seemed proud to have achieved that kind of agreement with Sakura.

Kakashi had to admit that it was something worth to share. Considering her temper, it was amazing he had convinced to do something for him.

_Wait, what?_

"Two months!" Kakashi shouted, getting the attention from his ninken.

"Well, that was almost two months ago," Jiraiya shook his head. "You have come this long without noticing something odd from her, and now you are complaining for two months?"

"What?" _He had come how long? _"What are you talking about? Since when you know Sakura's been hiding something from me?

"Oh, look at the time!" Jiraiya shouted, getting in his feet on a jump. "Tsunade probably is wondering where I might be..."

"Don't you dare to...!" Kakashi growled to the clouds of smoke next to him. "DAMN IT!"

"Hey, boss, maybe it's not that bad," Pakkun spoke at his feet.

"How long she had been avoiding you?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost four months," Pakkun admitted. "Hey, where are you going? We are supposed to train until noon!"

Kakashi ignored the objections from his ninken.

The only thing he could bear on his mind was that Sakura had been ignoring his dogs and keeping secrets from him for the last four months.

_Four months!_

How hadn't he noticed something strange with her sooner?

His mind tried to recall those months, trying to see something different about her. Nothing. She had been the same since they came back from their holiday.

"Damn it, what is it?" Kakashi snarled as he walked back to his apartment.

_I'm not waiting any minute more._

He was tired of being in the shadows.

He needed answers, and he needed it now.

/ / / / /

Sakura waited until his chakra had left the building, she was supposed to see Tsunade ten minutes ago. But Kakashi had taken more time in the shower than she had expected, and now she needed to run to the hospital.

The sweat on her hands made it almost impossible to get a grip from the things around her, she had to take double care as she jumped from ceiling to ceiling.

Tsunade would disapprove if she knew what she was doing.

· · ·

Ten minutes later, she was knocking at her door, finally facing what she had been avoiding for too long.

"You are late!" Tsunade shouted as she opened the door. Sakura flinched slightly.

"I know, but he told he would be leaving early to train with Pakkun and then he took his time on the sower, and... "

"Sakura, listen to yourself, you sound just like him," Tsunade moved to one side, letting her go inside her office. "Making excuses whenever he's late..."

"I'm not like him," Sakura shook her head. She loved Kakashi, but she really hated some of his habits, like running late for everything.

"Yeah, whatever," Tsunade pointed the door that led to her examination room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

It had been four months by now.

She was ready.

· · ·

"How long are you going to keep this from him?" Tsunade asked as she moved in front of her, offering her clothes.

"I've tried to tell him so many times," Sakura pouted. Kami knew how many times she had tried to do it, but fear always stopped her.

Tsunade sighed.

"You are starting to show..."

Sakura looked down to her naked belly, she knew her shishou was right. She patted just below her belly button, and there it was the cause of her sleepless nights and morning sickness.

How hadn't Kakashi noticed it before? Probably he was thinking she was just getting fat. She smiled, Kakashi would never complain about her body.

"You might get away with this just for two more weeks," Tsunade left the room, giving her time to process what she had said.

"You should be enjoying this time Sakura," Tsunade scolded her from the other room. "You can't hide this from Kakashi any longer, he deserves to know he's going to be a dad."

_Dad_...

"What if he doesn't want to be a father?" Sakura finally spoke her biggest fear. Yeah, she was scared of becoming a mother, but she had thought it before and was a pleasant idea. She was terrified when she found out about it, but the idea of growing a little Hatake inside of her dissolved every doubt she could had had.

She was ready, but what about Kakashi? He had grown without a father, and he rarely spoke about him. Clearly, he wasn't the most suitable role model for her old team, yet he had proved to be a marvelous partner who cared about her.

_But what if..._

What if he really wanted to have a baby? The last year had proved to her that Kakashi was a different person when he was surrounded by the people he cared for. He was kind and thoughtful, he took care of all of his precious people, especially her.

"Give him the benefit of the doubt," Tsunade advised her. "He's no longer the same man he used to be, you changed him into a better version of himself..."

"I know."

Sakura jumped from the table, leaving behind the ultrasound machine. She took on her fingers the first image of their baby. The feeling of guilt crept on her chest, trying to steal her happiness away.

Kakashi shouldn't have missed it.

Sakura shook her head. She was being selfish, just thinking what it was the best for her, she was making assumptions that might be wrong from the beginning.

Kakashi deserved better. Kakashi deserved to meet his baby.

Ignoring what Tsunade was telling her, Sakura jumped from the window and landed on the hospital's ceiling, she ran back to their shared apartment, a plan already settling on her head. She didn't have much time, Kakashi would be back home by noon. She only had a couple of hours to pull together her plan.

· · ·

Sakura admired her hard work. She had prepared some miso soup, Kakashi's favorite, some bento boxes, and her favorite, dangos.

Everything was placed in order on the picnic basket above the table, the little black and white picture on top of it.

_Yes, this will do._ Sakura cheered up herself.

"Time for a bath baby, being pregnant isn't easy..." Sakura patted her bump. She smiled, realizing it was the first time she had talked directly to him, or her.

Sakura walked back to their room, taking the full-length mirror to admire her growing body. Sakura couldn't tell the difference of her bump under the number of clothes she was wearing.

She turned to face the small radiator that warmed the room, with a click of a button the thing turned on and started to send warm waves around her bedroom.

Sakura whistled as she picked her attire for her picknick, every time taking a layer off from her clothes. When she finished her perfect look, Sakura was wandering around her room just wearing her undies.

And that was when she noticed it. No matter how she posed in front of the mirror, she looked pregnant.

She could tell the difference by just looking it a few seconds. Her bump wasn't the only thing that was growing. Sakura could affirm that her breasts were more generous, so as the curves of her hips.

How on earth hadn't Kakashi noticed it before?

Sakura played in front of the mirror, admiring her new body. Every time she looked at her reflection, she could swear her bump was getting bigger, or it was just the fact that she was growing fond of it?

Sakura caressed with both hands her tiny bump, knowing that a little piece of Kakashi was now part of her, and no one could take that away from her.

"Sakura?" the startled voice of Kakashi took her by surprise. A little scream left her lips.

His eyes were glued to her naked body, finally realizing the reason behind her changing body.

Panic ran across her face, leaving her mind blank.

"Surprise?"

/ / / / /

"_Dad_?" Genma asked incredulously as Kakashi offered Genma the little piece of paper that proved that Sakura was pregnant. Like if her body wasn't proof enough.

Genma chuckled next to him, giving back the photo of the ultrasound.

_Baby Hatake_ was typed under the description.

"Wow man..." Genma ran a hand across his face. "What can I say, but welcome to the club?"

Kakashi looked at his friend with big eyes.

_Welcome to the club?_

"I know, it's kind of surprising right?" Genma patted his arm.

"What? When? _Who_?"

Kakashi's mind tried to figure out who his best friend had been hanging around lately.

Could it be Ino? No, she was with Sai now.

"Shizune."

_Oh_.

The look on Genma's face made Kakashi relax, he wasn't the only one going through the same situation, at least he had someone who could rely on.

Besides Sakura, of course.

"She is ending her second trimester," Genma explained. "You know how advanced is Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded. Her image still echoing in his mind.

"She's almost four months..."

Or at least is what the little photo said.

Genma nodded. Both men immersed in their own thoughts.

Kakashi looked around the place, everything seemed the same as it used to, but now, his world was turned upside down. He never expected to see his girlfriend naked in the middle of the room. His _pregnant_ girlfriend.

_Shit_.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he shouldn't have left.

But the rush information had frozen him to the floor, not being able to move until he decided to go and find Genma for a drink.

Sakura had freaked out after saying surprise and had locked in the bathroom until he left. He had insisted on leaving the room and talk about what was going on, but he had failed, and she never came out.

"Another drink?" Genma asked, raising his cup.

"Shoot it."

· · ·

"I'm telling you Genma..." Kakashi blurted the words, leaning closer to his friend. "I didn't mean to scare her... what if something bad happens to the baby?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi..." Genma shook his head, disapproving of the ethylic state of his friend.

"I didn't mean to scare the baby too!"

Genma chuckled to his words.

"Believe me Genma, I have read her reports about pregnant women and babies ..." Kakashi reached for the next round of shots. "They are so fragile!"

"Come on Kakashi, they aren't that delicate," Genma downed his shot in one gulp. "I've seen Shizune do a lot of things these days..."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Of course, but not for the reasons you are thinking!"

"But she's so _small_ and young..."

"Give her some credit, she's one of the toughest kunoichis of the village." The senbon from Genma's mouth moved from side to side. Kakashi observed it as it turned into two and three copies of the object. He tried to focus his eyes on his friend, but everything was spinning so quickly.

Sakura would be so pissed when she founded him.

"Have you seen how small they are?" Kakashi insisted, trying to picture the baby with a little jōnin uniform. "What they are even supposed to wear? Have you seen baby clothes before?"

"Heck yes, and wait until Sakura gets crazy with that new baby shop they inaugurated down the street," Genma took another shot. "Shizune went nuts inside that store, we had to use some of our savings to pay the bill."

"It's like they knew they were getting pregnant." Kakashi wondered if Sakura and Shizune had made a pact to get pregnant at the same time.

_Ha, Tsunade must be going crazy with that amount of hormones around her_.

"Do you think...?" Genma asked. His mind on the same tracks as his.

"No..." Kakashi threw him a questioning look at his friend.

Both men took a drink, still thinking the reason for the closeness of her pregnancies.

"No..." Genma insisted. They laughed nervously.

_She wouldn't, right?_

Kakashi shook his head, knowing it would be better not to intrigue in the matter.

"Here, take a look," Genma fetched from his pants a little plastic kunai that held his keys, a tiny pink ribbon was attached to the ring. "I mean, look at this! Shizune gave it to me the other day."

"It's a girl?" Kakashi pointed out the pink lace.

Genma nodded.

"Karma is a bitch, you know?" Genma signed the waiter to bring them more drinks. "It made me realize the jerk I used to be... I don't want her to end with someone like me."

"You are a good man Genma, you just have your brain between your legs." Kakashi snorted.

"Yeah...Still, if she does, probably I would kill him."

Genma shrugged, knowing his best friend wasn't joking.

The waiter caught his attention when he brought more drinks, he handled each man a glass. Kakashi took a look at his drink, noticing that each time they had more ice than liquor.

_Traitor_.

"To our pregnant ladies!" Genma shouted.

"Hokage-sama!" Tenzō shouted from the pub's door, interrupting his toast. "I found him!"

_Shit_.

Kakashi turned his back to the bar, he observed how his Anbu guards entered the place, sorting the rest of the tables to reach him.

Kakashi almost choked on his drink when he noticed her.

_What the hell she is thinking?_

_She shouldn't be in those tight clothes, it could be bad for the baby, right?_

Kakashi tried to focus his eyes on her.

_Oh shit, I think I'm going to throw up._

"Guys..." Genma took from his hand the drink he hadn't finished and nodded to the closest member. "Sakura."

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked with a hiccup.

Everyone turned to watch Sakura, a greenish glow ran around her body.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"I'll take him back to your place when he sobbers up," Genma promised.

He couldn't see her face behind her mask, but he could tell she was furious.

_Why wouldn't she? _Obito spoke on his head.

_I thought I had gotten rid of you... _

_You had until you messed it up again._

_Oh, shut up._

"Don't bother, Shizune is looking for you," Sakura hooked her arm around his waist, pulling him from the wooden stool.

"Sakura stop!" Kakashi moved away from her. "You shouldn't be here..."

"Kakashi, please..." Sakura offered him her hand. "I'm okay, let me help you."

"But Sakura, the ba-..." Kakashi couldn't finish the sentence when two hands took him by surprise.

"Thank you Tenzō," Sakura said next to his head. The new position over his friend's shoulder made him sick instantly.

"Sakura, I think I'm going to throw up..." Kakashi covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Uhm, welcome to my life..." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pressed her palm against his back, her chakra burning the alcohol out of his system.

_Oh, Kami..._

_/ / / / /_

"Where are we going?"

Sakura walked in silence next to Kakashi and Tenzō. His hair shone under the moonlight.

"Home."

"You didn't have to come..."

"It wasn't my idea," Sakura interrupted him. "Some villagers were worried about you and your new drinking habit, they thought something serious was about to happen."

"Really?"

"How many times do you see your Hokage drinking his brains out?"

_"Y_ou should have stayed at home," Kakashi insisted. "You shouldn't be working at all."

Sakura laughed.

"I've been doing this for the last four months," Sakura patted his shoulder. "I'm okay Kakashi, I'm not dying, I'm just..."

"_SHHHH..."_ Sakura had to hold her laugh to Kakashi's vain attempts to keep her pregnancy secret. She took his finger from his lips.

"It's okay, Kakashi..." Neji spoke behind her, Tenten was nodding. "I would be surprised if she could have succeeded in hiding it from my Byakugan."

"You knew, and you never told me?" Kakashi's tone made everyone laugh. "Wait for a second... Everyone knew?"

Sakura shook her head, but to her surprise, everyone nodded.

_WHAT!_

She was sure she was doing a great job in keeping the secret from others, only a few people knew about it.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I would rather not say it..." Neji said, his neck turning red under his mask.

"I think I deserve to know the truth," Kakashi demanded, his head limp over Yamatō's back. "I'm your Hokage."

Neji took his mask off, Sakura knew why he didn't want to share his experience.

"You don't have to..." Sakura assured him.

"But I want to know..."

_Damn it!_

Sakura made a mental note to never let Kakashi drink again.

He was such a pain in the ass.

"Sakura..." Kakashi begged.

"Neji knows when we conceived it," Sakura couldn't be more embarrassed. At least the people who were around them were part of their closest friends.

"Awkward," Kakashi said finally.

"Happy?"

"No, what about the others?"

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged.

At that point in her life, she really didn't care if they knew or not.

"I've seen you throw up every single morning for the last couple of months..." Tenten admitted. "And well... I saw your baby bump the other day in the thermals."

"Your boobs got bigger," Genma said, moving his hands in front of his chest. "Shizune had the same problem, but honestly I don't consider it a problem, you know?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi and Sakura shouted simultaneously.

"And you Tenzō?" Kakashi poked his back. "I thought I had told you to tell me everything she did."

"I know senpai, but I thought Sakura had her reasons to keep it secret."

_Uhm_.

Sakura wasn't surprised at all to know that Tenzō had been following her. It was Kakashi who they were talking about.

"You should have given me hints or something..." Kakashi grunted. "Leave a little note saying, hey your girlfriend is preggo..."

Tenzō laughed.

"How did you found out?" Sakura asked curiously. They didn't spend time together as they used to, so there wasn't a way he knew it too.

"Tsunade asked me the same favor," Tenzō adjusted Kakashi over his shoulder. Said man had stopped fighting and was carried easily. Sakura brushed his hair off, worried he had passed out. She sighed as two charcoal eyes met hers.

"Hey."

"Are you still feeling sick?" Sakura rushed her chakra around his body, trying to burn more alcohol out of him.

"No."

"Can you walk?" Tenzō looked like he could use a rest. Their apartment was just fifty feet away.

"Yes."

Kakashi stood still as Tenzō laid him on the floor. He made sure he was able to walk before he removed his arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you," Kakashi's eyes were glued to the floor. He was embarrassed.

_Kakashi, Kakashi..._

"If there's nothing else we could do for you, we should go, you both need some rest," Genma spoke.

Kakashi nodded, he offered them his crinkled smiled and waved goodbye.

"Congratulations," Tenten said, taking her hands between hers, she looked around suspiciously before she leaned to her ear. "Maybe someday we will pair your numbers."

Sakura laughed at Neji's shocked face, exactly knowing what his girlfriend was saying. He smiled at her before dragging Tenten down the street.

"Probably I should tell you in advance that Shizune might try to set you up to help her buy more baby stuff..." Genma chuckled. He turned in his heels and started to walk away. "Please don't... the house is starting to get crowded."

"Yeah, yeah..." If he only knew that Shizune had already planned her shopping trip.

"Senpai, Sakura..." Tenzō bowed before he poofed away.

Sakura watched Kakashi pacing by the corner of her eye, his eyes were back to the floor.

He looked like a puppy that had been scolded.

_Damn it_.

"Hey, let's go home..." Sakura took his hand as she walked to their apartment. He didn't complain as he followed her.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way."

She looked at him over her shoulder. His bottom lip stood out against his mask, he was pouting.

Her hormones went wild, and the need to take care of him eclipsed her anger.

"If I wasn't growing a tiny human inside of me," Sakura stopped in her place, pulling Kakashi into her arms. "Probably I would have done the same thing."

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I got you pregnant." Kakashi rested his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes.

"It takes two to get pregnant." Sakura caressed his cheek.

"I still don't get it how..."

"Does it matter?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Let's get you into bed." Sakura pulled a very sleepy ninja into the door of their building, he dragged his feet behind her, never letting go of her hand.

Sakura carefully moved while she climbed the stairs behind Kakashi, his steps were strong and firm, but she was still expecting him to collapse, either from his drinking or the news he had received.

"I'll sleep on the couch..." Kakashi said as he removed his shirt, leaving his hair shaggier than it was.

"Come on..." Sakura dragged Kakashi into their bedroom. "You only sleep in there when you misbehave."

Kakashi grunted.

"Bad boy..." Sakura whispered, not sure if his ears had heard her.

"Haha," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The clock shone brightly in their room.

Two am.

Sakura sighed as she moved to her closet, she removed her Anbu gear, not sure when she would use it again, the vest around her stomach started to feel uncomfortable.

She undressed and slipped into Kakashi's t-shirt. She turned to see him laying on the bed with one arm over his face, his chest slowly moved as he started to fall asleep finally.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" He spoke without looking at her.

She smiled, jumping into her side of the bed, Kakashi pulled her next to him, his hand moving nervously around her belly. He lifted the hem of her shirt.

Sakura shook her head. There was no possible way Kakashi could last in his condition.

He ignored her, moving down, leveling his face to her stomach, he insisted once again.

"Kakashi come on..." Sakura pushed back her shirt, the feeling of his calloused fingers brushed against her skin.

"Shh..." Kakashi urged as he attempted one more time to pull her shirt up, leaving her belly naked to his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Ugh, whatever..." Sakura crossed her arm above her head. She closed her eyes and waited for Kakashi to continue.

"I know this is kind of weird..." Sakura felt Kakashi's lips brush her belly. "I'm sorry we haven't talked before, but I just found about your existence."

_Wait a minute..._

Sakura couldn't help it, her eyes itched with the sudden rush of unspilled tears, the lump in her throat made it difficult to breathe.

_Freakin hormones_.

Kakashi sniffed twice.

Sakura frowned, she peeked between his arm and watched a scene that made her heart grow ten times its size.

Kakashi was biting his bottom lip, his eyes sparkled as he watched marveled her tummy. It was a quick move, but she was sure she saw a tear falling down his cheek before he cleared it with the back of his hand.

Sakura laughed, letting her tears run like rivers down her face.

Oh, how she had been wrong those last four months.

/ / / / /

Kakashi ignored Sakura as he tried to found the words he wanted to share with his baby.

_His baby_.

"I know that you might be wondering who I am..." Kakashi laughed nervously. "I make myself the same question every day."

Could his baby even hear him?

_Oh, for Kami's sake..._

"Go on, I'm pretty sure the baby can hear you." Sakura cheered him.

"Can you feel it?"

"Not yet, give me a couple of weeks, and I'm pretty sure I would..." Sakura caressed his cheek. "You will be the first to know."

"No more hiding?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Kakashi turned his face back to the almost visible bump in Sakura's stomach. She stood still, letting him have his first baby talk.

"I know we've been sharing a bed for the last four months," Kakashi chuckled as the memories of their passionate nights filled his head. "Er... Uhm sorry for invading your space, If I have known I would..."

"You wouldn't and we won't stop..." Sakura read his thoughts.

Kakashi laughed, letting a relief sigh leave his lips. He couldn't imagine spending five months without touching her.

He shook his head, trying to compose his mind before he talked again.

There were many things he wanted to say, for example, he needed to promise the baby he would never go. He wouldn't commit the same mistakes his father had done, he would try to follow the same steps as Minato before he was killed. Kakashi knew he would do anything to be a good father.

The soft yawn brought him back to the present. He was keeping Sakura awake after all she had done.

"I love you, baby."

Kakashi kissed her baby bump before he struggled to get to her side.

"May I ask you something?"

Sakura crawled to his open arms, crossing her leg above his hip.

"Mhm..."

"Do you regret coming inside that store?"

Sakura stayed in silence. Had she fallen asleep?

"No, never in a million years."

Kakashi smiled, pleased with her answer.

His hand traveled down to her stomach, her soft skin sent little shocks against his palms.

_What I'm going to do?_

His mind started to work a hundred miles per hour. A couple minutes ago he wanted to sleep into the next century, and now the only thing he could think was a way to keep Sakura and the baby next to him for the rest of his life.

Kakashi caressed her bump unconsciously.

"Let's get some sleep," Sakura said, feeling her fingers intertwine with his, she moved their hands away from her belly to her lips. She kissed it tenderly.

The sight of her naked finger made him smile as the answer light up his mind, the image of a certain blonde, a ring, and some ninken crossed his mind.

Sakura removed her lips from his hand.

"One last thing Hatake," Sakura murmured sleepily against his skin.

He chuckled at her words.

"Yes, Haruno?"

She crossed her hands above her stomach, letting her face just inches away from him. She brushed their noses together.

"We love you."

Kakashi closed his eyes, acknowledging that it didn't matter how many times his heart had been broken or how he had lost his track in life, the woman next to him loved him unconditionally. She had unraveled every piece of his heart and brought it back together, not only leaving it in one piece but adding new parts to love.

He smiled kindly at her.

"I love you too," Kakashi answered, letting his mind drift into oblivion. Knowing that he would wake to that little piece of heaven he had found not long ago inside a bright pink and wicked store.

The end.

/ / / / /

Yay! You made it to the end! Once again, I want to thank you for reading this story. I know it's not a bestseller, but I wrote it with my heart.

As always, I would love to know your opinions! Everything counts! So please, leave a review!

Stay tuned for more Kakasaku fics!

I love you guys! You are a fantastic community!

-ThatPinkShinobi


End file.
